Of Guns & Books
by Karen Marie Camacho
Summary: Natsu is a feared and respected mafia leader, Lucy is a very nerdy girl in her last year of high school. What happens when she is at the wrong place, at the wrong time and this handsome leader saves her from the hands of a killer. Rated M for later chapters and violence. I do not own Fairy Tail, or the image to used as a cover.
1. Of Guns & Roses

The hallways of Magnolia High School were full of life and laughter as they students made their way to their lockers to grab their belonging and go home for the evening. Fridays were usually like this; excited students ready to party and get drunk for the weekend but not for this one blonde girl that walked the hallways looking down. Lucy a very nerdy and quiet girl with long blonde hair and big nerdy glasses made her way out of the school and out of the school of hell like she liked to call it.

"It's the same thing every Friday with these people" Lucy swore under her breath. She took out her cellphone and dialed her friends' number. The phone ran a little before a tired voice answered at the other end of the line. "Erza, are you coming with me to study at the park?" Lucy asked knowing she was about to be disappointed in a few seconds.

"Yea not tonight Lucy, my mom wants me to go out with her to get some clothes for the get together that they are having tonight, and by the way you're invited!" Erza said in a cheerful tone trying to make it up to Lucy for not going with her.

"That's alright and I'll keep it in mind Erza, Thank you! Tell Elena I said hello!" Lucy replied

"You are very welcome, be careful, I know you like to stay late gazing at the starts but you never know who is watching" Erza warned with concern.

"Yea yea mother" Lucy said with a laugh as she hung up the phone.

Lucy made her way out of the school grounds and into the little path in the woods that would lead her to the little picnic area where she likes to sit and study. She put her books down on the wooden picnic table and tied her long blond hair into a pony tail. She relaxed a little and looked down at the little river that passed by a few feet from her table. The scenery was breath taking. It was mid-October and the leaves where a golden and reddish color. The mountains that stretched behind the river looked amazing. Lucy couldn't help but to take out her phone and take a few photos of the site before her.

She walked back to the table and took her books out. Economy was kicking her ass at the moment so she wanted to focus on that class the most.

A few hours passed and it was starting to get dark, the air got chilly and there was a sense of uneasiness in the air. "I should start packing up before mom worries and starts calling" she said to herself as she collected her belongings and started to walk out of the area. Right there six men came out, all wearing black, they had their faces covered and they had what looked like pipes in their hands.

"Where do you think you're going snow bunny" One of them said, his voice sending chills down Lucy's spine.

She laughed and the men looked at each other trying to figure out what she was laughing at.

"Bring it losers, ill teach ya a few things" Lucy said throwing the bag down and doing a fight stance. Finally those karate classes were starting to pay off.

Four of the men went to attack her and one by one they were dropping down little birds, The last two charged at her at full speed and she managed to kick the shorter one in the face knocking him out at the spot, but the other one was out of her sight and in a matter of moments she felt her body get heavy and her vision started to blur. "What the fuck" she yelled before collapsing to the ground and falling asleep.

"Ya thought I was going to let you go that easy bitch?" the last man asked hovering over her body like a hungry predator.

On the other side of the trails Natsu was running at full speed. The sky started to get darker and clouds of rain were covering the horizon. He managed to run a good 8 miles all around the river and he just wanted to reach the clearing at the picnic area. As soon as he got there his eyes widen by the image before him. This 6'4 tall man was picking up by the neck the body of this pale blonde girl. The man has a knife and he was ready to slice her neck.

Natsu charged the man at full speed knocking him and the girl down. He grabbed the knife from the ground and walked up to the man that managed to fly off a good ten feet away from him.

The eyes of the attacker widen as he seen Natsu walked towards him with the knife in hand. "Please don't kill me" the man in black choked out.

"Kill you, I should let my dogs tear you apart, but no I had enough of you guys running around town raping innocent women. This is the end for you and your pigs" Natsu growled as he plunged the knife down the man's neck.

Natsu hated getting his hands dirty, but when he seen that innocent people were getting hurt he had no choice but to act. He walked to the body of the woman just to find her sound asleep in the ground. He turned around to see the other bodies of the men lying flat in the ground as well. He looked back at the blonde girl in the ground and wondered if she had done all of this.

"Where is the bitch that did this to me" one of the men asked as he got up and looked around for Lucy. Totally forgetting the fact that Natsu was there. "Oh there you are whore" the man said as he ran towards her, just to get kicked in the nose by Natsu. "What the fuck?" the man yelled.

"You mean to say that she beat you fuckers up?" Natsu asked one eye brow raised looking at the girl.

"Ye- Yes she did this" he man answered nervously.

"Well she did a good job, now die" Natse said as he took out the gun from his pocket and shot the dude in the head.

He watched the man's body fall down lifeless and sighed. He took out his phone and dialed one of his most trusted men. Gray.

"I need you to come here and clean up a mess at the park" Natsu said and pressed the end button to end the call. He placed the phone back in his pocket and made his way to the blonde. She was still out cold. He picked up her back pack and picked her up bridal style. She wasn't that heavy but if she didn't smelled like perfume he would have thought that she was homeless. She had a grey trench coal, with grey sweatpants and beat up converse shoes. Her glasses looked a little too big on her and her hat looked like a pack of dogs used it as a toy. Natsu started walking out of the picnic area towards the isolated parking lot where he had parked his car.

He managed to get the door of the passenger seat open and he placed the girl delicate in the seat, putting her seat belt on because he didn't wanted her to get more hurt than she already was.

He got in the car and his phone started to ring, "Gray, are you here?" Natsu asked.

"Yes im here, and you need to explain to me what the fuck happened here when I get home" Gray said in a very annoyed tone.

"Shut up, ill see you when you get home" Natsu replied hanging up the phone and throwing it in the little space between the radio and cup holders.

He speed the whole way to the mountains where his home is. He kept giving the girl in the seat a few glances here and there just in case she woke up, but she was still out cold.

He arrived to his home and five men in suits and guns came out to help him.

"Get my stuff and get Juvia, tell her to come to my room immediately, she needs to help this girl" Natsu ordered his butler as he walked up the stairs with the girl in his arms. He got to his room and placed her on his king size bed. The room was already dark and rain started to fall and hit the windows at full speed.

A woman with bright blue hair and a white fitted dressed walked into his room with a big of medical stuff. "Ill need you to leave the room for a little" She ordered and he left without a word or looking back.

An hour passed and he was downstairs with the boys, he filled them in on what had happened, he just needed her to get up and tell him the rest. He had friends in the police station so it wasn't going to be difficult tp pull some strings to cover the scene at the park and the bodies.

"Boss" a voice came from the door and Juvia walked into the kitchen where all the men were at. "  
She is up, a little confused but she will be okay. The attacker injected an anesthetic medicine in her but she should be waking up shortly. If you need me ill be going home now" Juvia said in a robotic tone. She gathered her belongings and excited the mansion.

Natsu raced up the stairs towards his room to find the blonde girl sitting at the edge of his bed, her feet were dangling and she looked up at him, her eyes were wide and ready to let the tears fall.

"Im sorry ill explain okay" Natsu said as he brought a chair from the corner and used it to sit in front of the girl.

The blond girl nodded in agreement and let some tears fall down her cheeks.

"I need you to explain to me what had happened there?" Natsu asked his expression tough and cold.

"I was reading, it started to get dark, I was ready to go when these six men appeared out of no where, I managed to beat four up but after the other two I don't know what happened" she cried out in fear.

"You are one stupid girl for being out there that late, if you know the stories of that park you would stay out of it for now" Natsu said raising his voice.

"Don't you fucking yell at me asshole" the girl yelled back at him surprising him. Natsu glared at the girl before grabbing her by the arms and bringing her to her feet.

"Let go" she yelled as she kicked him in the stomach making him fall down. She tried running towards the doors but this tall man covered the door from the outside. "Sorry but the boss has orders to protect you and keep you from harm miss" The man said and he slammed the door in the face. Leaving her locked inside the room with this mean pink haired man.

She turned around and walked to the bed. Natsu was up looking at her curiously as she got in the bed and went under the covers. "If you touch me ill kick you so hard that your kids will feel the pain" she said in a dangerous low voice.

He looked at her form and laughed, before walking out of the room and locking the door behind him.

"Come on Elfman we got a job to do". Natsu called the tall white hair man with tan skin and he followed behind him down the stairs.

"What the hell is going on, I should be home. . . where is my- oh here it is. . . damn it where is my phone!" she yelled loud enough to make Natsu laugh.

"Oh you wont be leaving here tonight princess I cant afford to have you get hurt. Not while I live" he thought as he continued to sign papers in his desk. Not being able to stop smirking thinking about the feisty girl that he saved.

"What the fuck did I get myself into?" the thought before slamming his fist in the desk, his face serious and cold.

**Hey everyone! hope you like the first chapter, Like always i dont seem happy about it but for now let me just put it up so you guys can see and give me more advice on it.**

**I was thinking of keeping my identity in the shadows but what the hell i want to connect with my readers and know who my audience, I also dont be here much so how will i meet fellow writers as well! **

**I want constructive crisisim, if you guys spot out mistakes that i kept making please point them out, i want to be able to learn and better my writing and grammar as well. Thank you guys for reading!**

**Follow me on Intagram: kamachox3**

**Twitter: kamachox3**

**I also made a tumblr yesterday, so if you guys have one follow me there! **

**here is the link**

**Hope to connect with you guys! and thank you again for reading**

**Hope ya like it!**


	2. Childs Play

**Chapter 2**

**Childs Play**

Lucy laid in the comfortable king size bed, the sheets were soft and smelled of expensive detergent and cologne. She couldn't lie to herself, they smelled good. But right now all she wanted to do was go home to her mom Layla.

She got up and found the door unlocked. Putting on a shirt that she assumed it belonged to the pink hair man she made her way downstairs. The house was pretty big, the ceilings where high and the walls were covered in dark paintings and murals. She entered a kitchen and that was no different. The tops were dark granite and she had found a red velvet cake. "I'm sure he won't mind" she said as she grabbed a plate and knife so she could cut a slice out.

"So you are up" a voice came from behind making her drop the plate to the floor. It was the pink hair man.

"Great you're here" Lucy said picking up the broken ceramic pieces.

"Its my house" he replied

"I want to leave, where is my phone?" Lucy said facing him with her arms crossed.

"Here is your phone" he said throwing it at her.

Lucy looked at the man as he sat in a chair with one arm on the top and the other one holding his head. She had to admit he was very handsome. He was wearing a black tank top showing a little of his chest muscles, and his arms were big and muscular. Lucy couldn't help but to feel hot by him. "Get it together Lucy" she thought

"I will have a driver ready to drop you home, im sure your parents are worried and I wouldn't want any more trouble" he said.

Lucy nodded and dialed her mom.

"Hello? Mom yes ill be home in a little bit, I went to the library to study because it started to rain, ill be home soon okay. . . no you don't need to get me ill be alright the rain stopped. . . okay see you in a little. Okay bye". She looked at the phone and at the time, it was only 9:45 pm.

"How long was I asleep?" Lucy asked

Probably an hour, I got you here around seven. . . look I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have yelled, I was worried, those guys where no joke-"

"I know I know, I handled them though" lucy replied

"Well not all of them kid" he said

"Kid"? she asked looking at him as if he had cursed her with a horrible spell

"Yea did I stutter?" he said in a serious tone.

Lucy looked to the ground and pushed up her dorky glasses up. "Hurry up and get a driver, ill be getting dressed and ill be ready" she said as she walked out of the kitchen.

He looked back only seen her go up the stairs and into his room slamming his door.

"Nerdy girl with a feisty attitude, I never thought I would meet someone like that" Natsu thought. He wanted to ask her for her name but he knew he was never going to see her again so why bother.

Upstairs Lucy was getting her stuff from the floor; she fixed up her hair in the bathroom, and tried to cover the bruises on her cheeks. "I hope they are gone by Monday" she mumbled.

"The car is ready" The pink hair man said as he leaned on the bathroom door watching her gather her long blond hair in a ponytail.

"Can you not do that" she said annoyed only getting a chuckle from the man

She finished up and passed by him touching his arms. This send chills down her spine, something about this man made her tense up and hot but she tried not to show it.

They both made their way down towards the front door and she looked back at the pink hair man.

"I know you saved my life back there, and I thank you for your kindness, Im sorry for being this way as you can see I had a long day and I do not wish for more problems. Thank you mister" Lucy said and she quickly ran inside the black SUV that was waiting for her.

Without any words Natsu headed back inside the house, he was starting to like the girl, she didn't know how to dress, the glasses covered half of her face but her personality was attracting. He just hoped to see her again, under different circumstances. He didn't even get her name, and she didn't asked for his. "Easy day to forget I guess" he said.

Gray came out of the kitchen eating a slice of the red velvet cake. "Yo" he greeted Natsu

"You couldn't take the whole cake" Natsu asked sarcastically.

"I wouldn't have If I wasn't so stressed about my boss". Gray replied

"Ill be alright, I just had a long day, the girl left already " Natsu said. He had grabbed a beer from the fridge and took a big gulp from it.

"You don't seem to happy about it" Gray said sitting down on the chair while eating a big chunk of cake.

"Business is getting tough, those men that were after her are from the Phantom Gang. Im sure someone will be missing them soon and start asking for them. Natsu said his voice was low and serious

"I buried their bodies well, she kicked them good, three of them were not breathing when I got there". Gray said his voice serious as well. "Im Sure you were responsible for the one with the bullet in his head and the other with the knife".

Natsu nodded and took another gulp from his beer. "Yea well you know how I hate seen these pigs hurting innocent women. She is a strong one though I'll give her that".

"Well Natsu, it's been a long day brother, ill be heading downstairs to my room . . . good night, oh! And that girl, she seems to be a special one. You might get to see her again, Il tell you that much". Gray said with a smirk in his face

"Shut up and leave" Natsu replied angrily. He made his way upstairs to his room and lay in his bed.

Her smell still lingered in the sheets, she smelled like strawberries and another sweet smell that he couldn't figure out. Slowly sleep started to take over and he fell asleep, hoping that in his world of darkness and violence and death that he would be able to see that blonde nerdy girl again.

**Hi like i said i was going to update by tonight. Im getting my thoughts together on this because its been a while so hang in there guys! Please read and review! **

**I would like to connect with you guy as well! so please follow me**

**Instagram: Kamachox3**

**Twitter: Kamachox3 **

**I would love to connect and hear from you guys more! **

**My tumbler is **


	3. Memories

Lucy got dropped off at her home around ten at night. Her mom was waiting for her outside the door, her mothers expression told her right off that she was in a lot of trouble.

"Where have you been Lucy?" she yelled at Lucy who looked like she had come back from a battle. "Look at you! You better explain this. You said you were at the library, you come home this late, you have bruises for Gods Sake!"

Lucy have had enough of her mom's yelling and she turned to her. "Im okay mom, it rained, I didn't have an umbrella so I decided to stay and study some more till it stopped, Im here now! Im okay!" Lucy yelled back as she made her way upstairs.

"Don't let this happen again you hear me!" her mother Layla yelled from the bottom of their stairs clearly upset and frustrated that her daughter had come home this late.

"Jude, things are not going to get any easier with your daughter any time soon" she said as she grabbed a photo frame from the corner table of the living room. A photo of them when they had gone down to the beach 5 years ago.

Lucy was waiting for the tub to fill up with warm water. She just wanted to dip herself in that warm bath relax so she could then go to sleep. She went in the tub and immediately relaxed after feeling the warm water consume her. She felt at ease. Thinking back she actually found this day quite exciting. Ever since her dad was killed 5 years ago her life had gotten to be very boring. So the little problem she had today didn't bother her much. She was used to it, her dad ran a big cartel down south of Magnolia and she was used to seen people run around her with guns, protecting her and her mother from the enemy. But ever since her father was shot everything died out. Her and her mother had moved up north of Magnolia and started a brand new life. No one knew them there and no one had no interest in getting to now them.

They lived a quiet life. She only had two friends but she hasn't been in contact with them for a while. Erza went to college and Juvia had moved without saying a word. She was alone with her mother and even though it bothered her at times, she didn't mind. She had time to focus on her things.

Lucy thought about revenge, about finding the ones that killed her father but she knew very well that her father had it coming to him. She would hear them talk down in his study and he had done things, terrible things. He played dirty and in the mafia world that was punished by death.

Lucy felt the water getting cold so she grabbed soap quick and washed the best she could, she rinsed and got out of the tub. The mirror wasn't that foggy but she could see a black and purple bruise starting to form in her cheek. She turned away and got dressed. She wore a pink pajamas with a big hello kitty in the shirt. She let her hair down and brushed it, she was pleased with her hair lengths, it was down to her butt and in layers. She loved herself and she knew she was beautiful, she just didn't liked dressing up for school. She preferred being an outcast and just not calling attending to herself.

She went to her room after cleaning up and lay in bed looking at her phone. She went through the contact list to find the number of her "Hero". "Damn this man left his number here" she cursed

Lucy knew that she wasn't going to be able to sleep thinking about him, so she sent a text.

Natsu was in his study going over some files from last month's supplies when he heard his phone vibrate on the desk. He grabbed it and a small smile formed on his lips. He had saved her number as well as "Pretty Stranger" so seen the simple "Hey" she sent him made his heart skip a beat. He felt a little ashamed in it.

"Hey there kid, how you feeling?" he texted back

"Im okay, thank you again for today, ill totally forget that you went through my phone though" she replied back

"Yea yea kid you should get some sleep you had a long day, and remember what I said punk, don't go near that park again, Goodnight" Natsu replied.

He knew that she was going to send an angry text but she didn't reply back. "She must have fallen asleep" he thought as he looked over his phone.

Lucy got his last text message and threw the phone on the floor. Something she did often since she had a thick rug. She relaxed and went to sleep knowing tomorrow was another day wish meant, more studying and reading.

Back at Natsu's mansion things were quiet, The boys were downstairs playing games and hanging out in the pool. They didn't care that it had rained they called up some girls for entertainment and enjoyed the Friday night.

Natsu was in his study still when one of the girls came in. She was a little drunk but then again everyone was at this point. "Natsu baby come and join us?" the brunette said in a sultry voice. She made her way to his lap and sat on it. "Its been a while Natsu, have you missed me?" the girl asked and she started kissing his neck.

"Yea its been a while, what you said your name was?" Natsu asked sounding uninterested.

"Its Evergreen, how can you forget!" she said pouting

"I don't know, get off me" he said pushing her away from him causing her to fall down

"you are such an asshole" she yelled

Natsu have had enough of the girl after a minute that she came in. His face expression was serious and he knew that if she didn't leave the room he was going to kill her. He had no patience at this moment

"You need to leave, Ill count to 5, if you aren't out of here by then im shooting you" He said as he started to load his gun. "5. . . 4. . .3. . . 2. . ."

By one the girl was out of the room in a flash. He hated when a low life prostitute would curse him out, he had a low level of toleration and he did not needed more blood in his hands, he had enough for the day. "I need to sleep" he whispered. He finished up the rest of the papers and headed to his room.

He headed for his room for a much needed sleep. Tomorrow was another day, he had to be ready for anything. He had no peace.

**Thank you guys for the reviews! They really keep me going!**

**Ill be updating more chapters tomorrow since its Sunday and as you guys know, sundays are pretty boring for some people (me)**

**Again thank you for reading and no worries things will start to get more interesting!**


	4. Between Break and Want

Between Break and Want

It was finally Monday. Lucy spent the whole weekend studying and helping her mom clean the house. Even though school is not where she likes to be, it helps her keep her mind off of things until she gets home.

She was headed to her homeroom and passed a few students that were gossiping about the lates hookups from the parties on the weekend. "Same shit different day" she thought. The classroom was empty, no students or teacher. She walked to her assigned seat and put her stuff down, she liked to sit in the corner. No one would bother her there.

"Yo" she heard someone say.

Lucy looked up to see the troublesome pink hair man standing next to the door her heart skipped a beat and she felt light headed. Anger started to boil up inside of her as well as that warm hot feeling in her body. He was wearing a black polo with tan cargo pants that went down to his knees.

"You! Here?" she yelled at him.

"Yes I decided to go back to school again, being home is no fun" The pink hair man said.

"Well that's good for you mister" she replied looking out the window.

"My name is Natsu by the way, I know we didn't introduced ourselves properly" he said extending a hand to her.

"Im Lucy, nice to meet you" she said grabbing his hand and shaking it very strongly. Lucy couldn't help but blush. She could tell he worked out a lot or maybe took sword fighting classes since his hands were rough.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Natsu asked.

"No go ahead" Lucy replied back trying to look at something other than the gorgeous man sitting next to her.

Students started to come in into the classes and everyone looked back where Lucy and Natsu where sitting at. The girls were dying to know Natsus name already, every once in a while they would shot glances at him. Of course Lucy was invisible to them, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Students, I would like to introduce you guys to the new student, Natsu Dragneel. He is back to his senior year, please be kind and respectful to him. Thank you." The teacher said sounding bored and depressed of her every day routine.

The rest of the day was quiet for Lucy, she had two other classes to finish, Algebra and Government. Again she walked into her algebra class to find Natsu sitting at her seat. "Move" she demanded.

"No" he simply said.

Lucy put her stuff down and give Natsu a round house kick making land in front of the windows. She was glad no one was there but she knew he wasn't going to stay down for long.

"Bitch" Natsu cursed under his breath and charged at Lucy. He had her pined against the wall, he raised her arms over her head and their faces were inches apart. "You are lucky I like you, if you would have been another girl I would have snapped your neck" he said in a low growl, his eyes were low and his voice was husky, as if he wanted to take her right there and then.

"Oh really" Lucy said in a sexy voice, making Natsu tense up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms where around his neck. Her hand went to his hair and she grabbed a good amount pulling his head back. "Don't you ever in your life threaten me again" she said in an evil voice, and she used her other free hand to grab his balls.

He let her fall to her feet and she made her way to her seat. She didn't grab them too hard but he had a hard time breathing and walking to a seat next to her. Natsu looked at Lucy and she didn't look back at him. Instead she pulled out a book and a pencil and started writing down stuff.

"I'm too seconds away from slapping you with this book if you don't stop staring". Lucy said, her eyes still on the assignment that she was writing.

"You know for a nerd you are evil and a bully". Natsu said as he got up and left the classroom.

Natsu had to get out of there, that blond was driving him insane; he wanted to break her neck and bite her and make love to her all at the same time. He had to go home and relax. He liked her feistiness but he knew that she is way out of his league. Even though she doesn't dress to impress the way that she is attracted him like nothing else.

Lucy finished her rest of her classes for the day, she had wondered where Natsu have gone but she put her thoughts aside and walked to the library. The afternoon was very chilly and it was starting to get dark outside. "Rain again?" she said looking up at the sky.

Luckily the library was two blocks away from the school so she knew she could beat the rain there.

She went inside and it smelled like old books and coffee, she loved every second of it. She made her way to the back tables and took out her cellphone. She went through her contacts until she found his number; she changed his name to Natsu and saved it.

She studied until 8 and she started to pack up before her mother would start calling her like last time.

Lucy didn't wanted to be outside too late as well.

The streets were quiet, no one was around. Her house was a good 30 minutes away but she kept walking fast pace just in case it started to rain again. She took out her phone and kept it in her jacket pocket just In case she had to use it to call the police or her new "hero" Natsu. She had walked a good 15 minutes and suddenly the street lamps had gone off. All of them making the street turn pitch black. She couldn't see anything in front of her or back of her. "What the fuck" she cursed and she started to run faster. She started to hear fast footsteps behind her as well and she had to run even more fast.

"Ah" she yell as she fell down, she looked back and she seen a black figure hovering over her. "Go away" she yelled and she got up quickly and started running again.

"Lucy" she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

Right then she felt strong arms grab her and bring her down. "It's me Natsu, come with me quickly" he whispered in her ear.

Knowing something bad was going to happen she still went with him any ways. They both hid under two old cars in someone's garage, their bodies close and their breaths and heart rate were racing.

"What are you doing out here so damn late" he said sounding worried.

"I was heading home from the library when all the sudden the lights went off" she replied with her head in her knees. "What's going on?" she asked

"It's a fight that's going to happen, between cartels. I was going to start shooting people but I seen you walking like you were going to sell cupcakes!" he said angrily.

"Shooting? What the fuck? What are you? A low life gangster wanna be?" she asked

"You are pissing me off, and that's the second time today" Natsu replied and he got up to look around and see if it was safe for them.

"Its quiet Natsu, to quiet" she said and he looked at her in agreement.

"It's okay my van is here, come on I'll take you home quickly" Natsu said and he helped her up.

They both ran to the black SUV when someone started to shoot at them. "Come on quickly" the driver yelled at them.

"Go go go!" Natsu yelled. "Stay down Lucy he ordered and she knew better to not disobey him at this moment. She looked around and found a AK 47. Fully charged and ready to go. She grabbed it when Natsu wasn't looking and opened up her window.

"What the-"was all Natsu managed to say when he seen Lucy climb up and started shooting at the SUV that was shooting them. She managed to hit the left front wheel and the SUV lost control crashing into a light pole.

"Yea! Good one!" she heard the men inside the van with them yell. Except for Natsu, who was there starting at her throwing daggers and bullets with his eyes. "Here" she said with a smile handing him the powerful machine.

"How in the world do you know how to shoot like that" he asked her in disbelief.

"Long story short, I was used to this kind of stuff when I was little, you should know none of this stuff faces me anymore. It's not scary". She said her eyes meeting his. He knew she was being honest with him, he been in the business ever since he was 14 he knew when a man was lying to him or not. His grandfather taught him well.

"You okay?" he asked Lucy and brought his hand up to her chin making her turn her face to him.

"Yea" she said simply and pushed his hand away from her face.

The men inside the car remained dead silent as they seen their boss show sweet and caring emotions for this young girl. None of them have ever seen Natsu this kind to someone. So they knew that this girl was making him go soft.

They arrived at her house and Natsu got out of the SUV first, helping Lucy get down. "Lucy!" they both heard her mom yell.

"Hey mom" Lucy greeted with a fake smile.

"Who is your friend?" Layla asked.

"Ah.. well.. he is-"

"Im Natsu Ma'am" he said extending his hand to greet Lucys mom. "I seen Lucy walking home from the library and gave her a ride, I didn't wanted her to walk all the way here by herself, I apologize". He said with a smile.

"Its okay young man thank you for bringing her home safe to me" Layla said with a honest smile and shook his hand. "Would you like to come in and have some dinner". She had asked.

"Ahh mom..eh he can't" Lucy stutter

"Yea I would love to" Natsu replied and stuck out his tongue at Lucy when her mom walked towards the door to let them in.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

**Aye! Thank you guys for the Reviews! you guys are soo awesome! I seen them a few hours ago and i had to run up the stairs and start working on this chapter. We seen a little romance going on here so let me just say, it will start to get better and better. **

**Special thanks to nanahperehz, Ladz, Rose Tiger and the two other guest that reviews.  
**

**Follow me on Instagram: Kamachox3**

**Follow me on Twitter: kamachox3 **

**Thank you everyone that followed and liked the story! **

**There will be more to come i promise. Ill be updating a new chapter by tonight! :D :)**


	5. Where The Beats

Back at Lucys home, it was filled with laughter and jokes. Lucy had never seen her mom this happy to have company before. She had to admit, Natsu was a very funny guy, he had her mom in tears with his jokes and little blonde moment. He was a smart kid and she couldn't help but to glance at him and smile.

It was ten and Lucys mom had excuse herself to shower, she had to go to work in the morning. Leaving Natsu and Lucy in the kitchen finishing up the dishes.

"Its getting late and we got class in the morning" Lucy said throwing Natsu a dish towel in the face.

"I know that punk" he replied annoyed at her for throwing the dirty towel in his face. He grabbed it and hit Lucy in her butt. He noticed that she had a huge butt and her boobs were big as well. If he didn't have his mouth closed he would have been drooling. "How come ive never noticed her body before. . . oh yea she is always wearing that trench coat of hers" he thought annoyed at the trench coat.

"Ill be heading out now, It was nice meeting your mom, and im glad you are okay. . . you know with the whole little incident we had earlier today" he said with his face low, but he looked at Lucy and smiled.

"Yea. . . look about school today. . . I want to apologize. I shouldn't have done that" Lucy said looking away, her cheeks felt hot and she knew she was blushing hard.

Natsu walked up to her and stood in front of her, he put his arms in the counter trapping her. "Look at me" he said in a strong voice. "Its okay Lucy, I think ill get use to those little attacks of you" he said smiling at her.

"You sure?" Lucy asked too scared to move since he had her in his hold.

"Yea im sure" he replied back.

Lucy looked up to Natsu and their faces came closer. She could feel his breath and heat radiating from his skin. He brought his hands to her hips and Lucy brought her arms around his neck. Their lips were inches apart, she could feel his heartbeat and her insides were asking for him already. But the phone started to ring taking them both out of their trance.

"Hello, Oh yea. . . Okay ill be there in a little". He said in an annoyed voice. "I got to go" he said and went to grab his stuff from the living room.

"Okay, Ill see you tomorrow I guess" Lucy said her tone sad and low.

"Ill see you tomorrow, and thank you for today" he said smiling back at her giving her a quick peck on the cheeks.

They waved goodbye and Lucy closed her door. She made sure all the other doors were locked and went upstairs to shower. Her mom must have been sleeping by now. She was thankful that she had gone to the library, she got most of her work done. She had to start going home after school and not wandering around till late. This was the second incident that she got herself into and she did not wanted to wait till the third time for something to happen to her. She had enough with her little encounter at the park, and even then she didn't even care about what had happen to the men. "Im sure Natsu did something but im not going to ask" she thought.

Lucy was already in bed when her mom came and knocked on her door. "Hey you up" Layla asked.

"Yea mom what is it?" Lucy replied her voice sounding lazy and tired.

"I wanted to let you know that im happy that I got to meet your boyfriend, he seems like a very sweet and smart kid. . . even tho his hair is a little bright, I wanted to say that I approve of him" Layla told Lucy with a smile on her face. She was truly happy to see her daughter smiling like she was smiling at the dinner with Natsu today.

"Yea mom that's good" Lucy replied lazily.

"Alright hunnie I'll be going to bed now, good night" Layla said and she closed the door behind her.

"Yea mom . . . huh. . . He is not my boyfriend!" Lucy yelled recalling her conversation with her mom a few seconds ago.

Lucy heard her mom laugh from her room and she covered her face, "she has done it again" she said annoyed.

The rest of the week went by quick. Except for Natsu giving her hell. The popular girls in school had a little fan club just for him. He would ignore them when they would approach.

The most meanest of all, Carmen came to where Natsu and Lucy were sitting and sat down with them. "Hey Natsu, I just wanted to let you know that you should hang out with better looking people, why are you hanging out with his homeless looking girl" Carmen said and the girls behind her laughed.

Natsu looked at the girl, his eyes were full of anger and hate. He stood up and grabbed the girl by her arms. He heard Lucy yell at him but at this moment he had blocked everyone out. He was seen red.

"Don't you ever in your life talk about her that way" he said before pushing the girl to the ground.

The girls helped Carmen up and they ran outside of the classroom.

"Natsu" he heard Lucy whisper. "No one has ever stood up to me like that before. . . Thank you" she managed to say trying to hold back the tears.

"Anything for you" Natsu said giving her a smile. "Are they always like this?"

"Yea, I was invisible until you came" Lucy said "Im so ready to go home"

"Want to come back to my place?" Natsu asked trying to bring out a smile in Lucy.

"I cant, I got to study" Lucy replied.

"But its Friday!" Natsu whined. He wanted her to come over and enjoy a nice afternoon at his indoor pool.

"I guess I can go for a few hours?" Lucy said and poked Natsu in his ribs.

Natus smiled and put his arm around her neck and scratched her head. "Alright I want to take you out somewhere too but you might need an overnight bag" He said sounding excited.

"What?" Lucy asked, "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry, it's a surprise, I can speak with your mom as well" Natsu said

"She left to a business trip, won't be coming back till next week".

"Alright lets go then, come on" Natsu said excited. He could not wait to show her this magical and beautiful place he discovered.

**Here it is, just like i said!**

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story, im trying to not make it too dramatic lol but im trying to improve a few things. **

**Anyways thank you for those that reviewed! I appreciate them every much!**

**Show me love! I love it, I love reviews i love you guys! Thank you for reading!**

**Follow me on Instagram: Kamachox3**

**Follow me on Twitter: Kamachox3**

**I hope to connect with you guys! Thank you again awesome readers! **


	6. Kisses and The Devil

Lucy packed an overnight bag just like Natsu asked her. She did put a few more stuff, even a little black dress that she had bought at a thrift store just in case some other plan came up. She was done in 30 minutes and went downstairs to Natsu.

"You ready?" he asked

"Yea lets go" she said with a smile.

They drove for a good hour and the SUV came to a stop on top of a mountain. Natsu got out and Lucy followed after him. The scene was beautiful. The blue ocean was magnificent; she could smell the salt in the air and the cries of the seagulls.

Natsu grabbed her bag and started walking towards a huge castle like mansion. Lucy was left in awe the place was truly magical. Natsu stopped in his tracks and looked back to noticing a yet spaced out Lucy. She was looking everywhere; her smile was bright and cheerful. He could tell that she didn't get out much. "This is so beautiful Natsu, thank you for bringing me here" Lucy said a small blush appearing in her cheeks.

"I told you it was magical, now come on lets get inside and eat" Natsu said walking towards the masion and Lucy skipped steps like a small toddler.

Once inside she got settled in her room. It had a bathroom and a balcony that overlooked the beach. From the horizon she could see a cruise ship traveling, and the sun was starting to set. It gave the image a beautiful and relaxing look. The skies were filled with rich red and orange colors, and the other side was dark and full of starts already.

"Hey Lucy you here" Natsu asked starting outside her open door. He let himself in and walked to the balcony. He found her starting at the sunset, in a complete trance.

He made his way to her side and started the view as well. Both of them silent. Lucy turned to him and poked his side rib. "Ouch!" Natsu yelled. "What was that for blondie"

"I don't know, I felt like doing it" Lucy said and stuck her tounge out at him.

Lucy poked his arm harder this time and ran inside the room. Natsu running right after her. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her on the bed. Lucy giggled and he started ticlkiling her.

"Stooooop" she yelled at him.

Natsu stopped tickling her and he laid on his side looking at her with a smile on his face.

Lucy turned to her side too and started back at him.

"Why Natsu?" she asked

"Why what?"

"Why did you bring me here"?

"I don't know, I wanted to take you out. You are always studying and reading that I wanted to take you out somewhere nice, where you can read and relax and still have fun, you know change the routine a little" Natsu replied. He brought his hand to Lucys face and touched her cheek with the back of his hand. The laid in silence for a little starting densely and deeply into each other.

Natsu brought his face closer to Lucys and Lucy did the same. Their noses where touching and Lucy could feel her desire and need for him grow more. Natsu closed the distance and kissed Lucy softly. Lucy deepened he kiss and Natsu got on top of her. His hands traveled up and down her body. He took her baggy shirt off revealing a black and red bra, her breast were big and just to his liking.

"My god you are beautiful" he said kissing her stomach and breast. He brought his face up to Lucys and kissed her, both of their tongues engaged into a battle and Natsu winning of course, but Lucy bit his bottom lip softly, Natsu growled smiled at her.

"This needs to come off" Lucy said in a low and sexy voice. She grabbed Natsus black shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing a well-structured stomach with a trail of abs. She started kissing his abs and stomach. Natsu could only attempt to hold his growls and moans but Lucys lips were driving him insane.

He got on top of her again and started kissing her passionately. He loved to hear her moan and loved when Lucy scratched his back. He kissed her neck and left a few love bites in her skin. "Natsu" Lucy moaned.

Natsu was starting to take her sweatpants off when Gray ran into the room. Making Natsu and Lucy jump. She grabbed the comforters and covered her upper area, even though she was still wearing a bra, she didn't wanted anyone to see her huge boobs.

"This better be good Gray" Natsu said, his voice annoyed, and his face was serious.

"You better come downstairs right now. Its Zero, he is back and hurted Elfman, he is fucked up pretty bad Boss" Gray said in one breath.

Natsu's eyes shot wide open and he turned to Lucy, gave her a quick peek on the lips and looked at her deep in her eyes.

"Please stay here a moment, I got to see my friend and see if he is okay" he said and left the room quickly with no shirt.

"I hope his friend is okay" Lucy said. She was worried, she had never seen Natsu that mad before, Even if he didn't show it, she looked in his eyes and she knew that he was about to lose it.

Natsu ran downstairs to the injured man and grabbed his hand.

"What happened?" Natsu asked

"That bastard Zero is back, he came into the club with a couple more men and started attacking everyone. We lost two men already" Elfman said and he started couging.

"Don't worry you will be fine". Natsu said, He got up and order some of his men to look for Juvia and bring her to the beach house.

The guys put Elfman in one of the rooms downstairs and started to attend his wounds until Juvia got there.

Natsu went outside and cursed out loud. The man that killed his grandfather was back, and he knew that he came back to destroy him as well.

**Okay! so you guys asked for a little romantic moment and there ya have it! **

**I tried my best for Im not that good at writing love scenes but I have done my best and I hope that you guys enjoy it!**

**Thank you so much for the people that follow and favorite the story and the ones that reviewed as well! **

**THERE WILL BE A GREAT MOMENT HAPPENING IN THIS HOUSE, AS WELL AS BAD ONES TO STAY TUNED!**

**Will be updating again later tonight!**

**Follow me on Instagram: Kamachox3**

**Twitter: kamachox3**

**Lets connect! :D**


	7. The Bad Guys

The Bad Guys

It was late at night and the gang was at the beach house relaxing. Elfman was doing good thanks to Juvia and everyone was outside either taking a walk on the beach or playing board games on the wooden canopy. Lucy was having a good time with the guys and few ladies that they brought. They had the radio and one of Lucys favorite song came on. It was "Paper" by Nick and Knight. "I love this song" Lucy said happily.

"Oh really?" Natsu asked with a smirk, "Come let's dance" he said offering his hand.

Lucy accepted his offer and they both started slow dancing at the beat of the song. Everyone around them started to dance too. It was romantic and at the time time breath taking. The boys were surprised to see the dangerous boss dancing but again they didn't question it.

The song ended and everyone went down to the beach to drink and do naughty stuff. Only Lucy and Natsu were left in the little canopy.

Natsu noticed that Lucy was cold and he picked her up bridal style and carried her inside. "I can walk you know" Lucy protested. She couldn't help but to smile at the gesture.

They went inside and Natsu dropped her in the sofa and Lucy threw a pillow at him. "Lets watch a movie" Lucy said.

"I was getting to that, what do you want to watch?" Natsu asked.

"Eh I don't know, pick one".

"Okay if you say so. He said laughing

Natsu put on a mafia movie which Lucy couldn't remember the name. She was intrigued by Natsu and would start laughing at him every five seconds. In every fight scene he would start throwing kicks and punches in the air as if he was in the movie. Lucy couldn't help but to laugh.

"What you laughing at punk?" he would say angrily.

"Nothing! You strawberry" Lucy said.

Natsu looked at her like a lion stalking his prey. He come on to her and started tickling her. Lucy was laughing and crying at the same time. "Stop!" she yelled.

Natsu stoped and layed next to her on the sofa.

"What if someone comes in?" Lucy asked shyly.

"They wont, they are in the other house down the beach, I don't like them around my home when the girls are around. They get too crazy and start to break everything". Natsu said while looking at her.

"Can I ask, about earlier, why are you always getting calls that seem to ruin your mood. . . and Elfman?" Lucy asked a serious expression on her face.  
Natsue was taken back by her question. He was scared that if he told her the truth that she was going to go away or be scared of him. The multiple women that he was with didn't care, they just wanted pleasure and luxury, but Lucy was different. She was a girl with dreams, goals, she wanted someone that was secure and that was going to protect her, that much he knew. But he didn't want to lie to her. He was falling for her.

"Its business. I will tell you some other time" Natsu said and he sat up.

Lucy knew she hit a nerve and just nodded.

"I will be going upstairs to shower, Good night" Lucy said and walked away but Natsu grabbed her by her hand. She looked back and he was looking at her with a hurt expression. "Im sorry" he said

She got closer to him and moved her face closer to his. Lucy kissed him softly on the lips and he deepened the kiss. She bend down to get more of him. Natsu's hold on her got stronger. His hands gripped her back and Lucy sat in his lap. She pushed Natsue down on the sofa and he went along with it. Lucy kissed him passionately and started to nibble on his neck. She undid the button of his shirt and opened it up to expose his stomach and abs. She started to kiss his chest and slowly kissed her way down to his stomach.

Natsu loved to see her like this. Even tho they didn't know each other's secrets or joys he felt a strong connection with her and he was loving every second of it. Natsu sat up again and started to kiss Lucy on her neck, she moaned softly and she brought his hands under her shirt. He felt a moment of excitement when he reached her breast and felt that she wasn't wearing any bra. He took of her flowly white blouse and started to suck on her left nipple, while he played with the other. He gave her a few bites on her breast causing her skin to get red.

"Natsu I need you now" she gasped.

"Oh not yet my love" he whispered on her ear giving Lucy chills.

He picked Lucy up and she wrapped her legs around his waist feeling his erection on her core.

She kissed him and kissed his neck while he carried her upstairs. Natsu pushed her up against the hallway outside of her room and quickly took her panties off. He picked her up high and managed to ger her legs over his shoulders. "Oh my god Natsu" Lucy moaned.

"I want to taste you" he said with an evilsh grin.

Natsu licked her outer lips and Lucy threw her head back in pleasure. He was licking off her juices and Lucy loved every second of it. She was a little scared to fall up since she was over his shoulders but Natsu had a good hold of her.

He let her down until Lucy wrapped her arms around his waist. He got a good hold of her and carried her inside the room. He quickly placed her down on the bed and he removed his pants. Both of them where not completely naked. He opened Lucys legs and placed his member on her wet and warm entrance.

"Lucy are you sure?" he asked, his eyes full of love and need.

"Yes Im sure, I need you now Natsu" Lucy pleaded.

Natsu got closer to her and kissed her deeply. He put his arms on both sides of Lucy and she grabbed his member, she placed it on the entrance and Natsu started to put it in slowly until he couldn't take it no more and pushed in her with force. Lucy cried out in pain and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes" she nodded "now move" Lucy ordered.

Natsu started moving each thrust full of force making Lucy cry out.

Her walls were closing in on him little by little and his pace was becoming quicker and faster than ever.

"Nat. . . su. . Im about to come " Lucy said in between breaths.

"Come with me" Natsu said. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and bite her skin and he came inside of her.

"Oh my god" Lucy gasped.

Natsu moved up a little so he could see her face. She was smiling and she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "That was wonderful" she whispered.

He kissed her again with more passion and he pulled out of her.

"Natsu" Lucy whispered to him.

"Yea" he replied, he was feeling sleepy already.

"You are amazing" Lucy said and kissed his chest.

Natsu smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You are amazing too Lucy".

They both fell asleep together in her bed. Lucy was sleeping on his chest and Natsu had his arms around her.

Little did they know that through their love making someone was watching from the window.

"I got you now Princess" he mysterious figure said with an evilish smile and disappeared in thin air.

**Alright! Im so happy with the reviews so far!**

**I managed to connect with a few readers of this story and its so cool! Thank you guys for reading. **

**I was just listening to pandora and that beautiful song came on and i had to use it in the story. **

**Like i described in the story is called "Paper" by Nick and Knight. Its so beautiful and i hope you guys like it, I was listening to it while writing the story so it helped writing the love scene. **

**Okay well i hope you guys like it! And oh ohhhhh someone evil lurks in the shadows! lets see who this evil person is!**

**Stay tuned for more **

**Follow me on Twitter: Kamachox3**

**and Instagram Kamachox3**

**/.\ thank you guys and have a good night!**


	8. Consequences

**Im back! hii everyone! sorry for the long wait, just like my story Secrets of the Blood i had totally forgot about this one. Well here it is! Enjoy my ladies and gentlemen**

Consequences

Natsu dropped off Lucy at her house, for security reasons, he had his men check the whole house and the outside parts to make sure that no one decided to check the house out since they were gone for the whole weekend. He wasn't too worried about it since the neighborhood was a good one but ever since the attack on Lucy that first day that they meet, he didn't wanted to risk her getting hurt again.

"Its okay Natsu, really! My mom is on her way over here now I just texted her, Ill be good" Lucy said shyly.

"I know but I want to go home in peace and not worry about you or your mom, as soon as there is word out that you are my girlfriend people will try to mess with you and your family and I don't want that" Natsu said with a serious face. He gave her quick kiss on the lips and smiled at Lucy, "Hey Lucy why the face" he asked

"Im… Im.. your girlfriend-" she asked surprised

"Ah, well yea, I made you mines two nights ago.. and the other two nights after that, or do I need to remind you again?" he asked with a playful grin.

Lucy's face turned red and she turned around mad for a second, "Don't say things like that in front of everyone Natsu!

"Ah come on, its not like they didn't hear you moan my name " Oh Natsu!" Oh yes keep going" Natsu imitated Lucy earning a punch from the short blond girl.

"Don't talk to me!" Lucy yelled and she closed the door in his face.

"Ahhhh come on babe Im sorry!" Natsu yelled back at her but started to leave for the car when she didn't opened the door for him.

"Elfman, please get some guys and have them guard the house". Natsu whispered to his most trusted and loyal man Elfman.

Elfman nodded and got on the other black SUV and left with his team to gather men and information. Natsu had informed him about the person that was lurking around the vacation home and how he seen the person in the balcony that Friday as he was making love to Lucy.

He knew Natsu well enough and he knew that Natsu wanted that man taken care of soon. That man can be a threat to the whole gang or Lucy's family and he was growing fond of Lucy. Elfman was thankful for Lucy because she managed to turn the sour and mean boss into a real man of feelings and emotions all over again. He still couldn't forget the night that his sister Lisanna broke Natsus heart after he found her in bed with one of his biggest and dangerous rival mafia boss in the whole state. Natsu shot her lover but he left her to live just because he couldn't hurt his sister. She was stupid alright and every now and then she calls Natsu and begs for forgiveness but Natsu is not a man of second chances, especially after what she did.

Elfman and his team got to the bar where they usually get together to have some drinks with the other teams after they are off from collecting the drug money off of the street soldiers, and the clubs that Natsu had around the city.

"Elfman! Im glad you are okay!" Macao greeted the tall white haired man with a tight hug and a pad on the back. "Im glad to see that you are doing well man, We were all worried sick!. Ya managed to find the dude?" he asked in a low voice not trying to draw any attention to their important conversation.

"No, but the boss is worried, he was with his company at the vacation home and he sensed someone in the house and in his room, and you know how he gets when people go up to his room. He said he seen someone in the balcony and that person was around the house the whole time he was there with his lady.

"Who is this lady?" Macao asked " he finally got himself something more than a whore? Wow the years must be flying by"

"Yea I was surprised myself, he is really into her, her name is Lucy Heartfilia, pretty little girl with a good head on her shoulders, she got him to go back to school and finish the last year!" Elfman said

"Lucy Heartfilia?" as in the "Heartfilia Family?" Macao asked in disbelief, kinda shouting a little. He looked around and seen his men staring at him as he said that last name.

"Yea that's her name"

"Are you sure Elfman?"

"Yes that's her name"

"Jesus Christ what did Natsu got himself into?"

"What do you mean?" Elfman asked worriedly. Macao was never the one to be so serious, he was always laughing and joking so for this to get him so worked up he knew that this was serious.

"That girl is the next in life for the Heartfilia Mafia, her father was killed a while ago, but word is in that her mother is taking business again and she is in for revenge against the mayor of the city.

"IM sure that the guy that Natsu seen in his balcony might have been after her, maybe he was sent by the mayor or by her mom. I hear that she is ruthless under that smile of hers. Dangerous woman.

"I don't think the boss might like that" Elfman said with a serious and worried face.

"You are right, I don't"

They all turned around to see Natsu standing at the door with Grey and Gageel by his side. His face was cold and stern. "Tell me more, Because Lucy is not going anywhere, she is mine and if anyone tries to hurt her this is war".

Everyone in the room bowed down to Natsu and no one dared to come back up until he sat and said the word. "Now people, tell me everything" Natsu said in a low and serious tone. Everyone knew that it was going to be hell from now on.

Back at Lucys she was up in her room, she got up and walked to the steps when she heard the front door open. "Lucy!" she heard her mom yell.

"Im here! Hey mom" Lucy greeted with a smile.

"Lucy we need to talk about your friend now!" her mom demanded

"Mom whats going on?" Lucy asked her mom conserned as she walked down the steps and helped her mom with her luggage.

"Lucy tyou cant see him anymore?"

"What why!" she yelled feeling the tears forming in the inner corner of her eyes, her face was getting hot and she felt like she couldn't breath.

"Don't ask any questions its final, you wont be seen him anymore" Her mom yelled back.

"Mom you cant do this, what is going on?"

"You cant be with a mafia leader! Especially him!"

Lucy gasped as her mom yelled those words to her. She knew that Natsu was involved with something but Mafia, either way she didn't care for it, but she wanted to talk with Natsu,

"Mom you cant be like that, you don't know him!"

Layla looked back at her daughter trying to keep her hands away from hitting her for talking back.

"Lucy!

"Mom I don't care, mafia leader? What was dad then huh? He controlled this place years ago! He killed people too! Maybe Natsu is different he treated me different!"

"Lucy you will not see this boy again, and if I see you two together you are going to be out of this city and sent to an all-girls school until you graduate.

"Fine!" Lucy yelled and stomped her way back upstairs to her room. She slammed the door to her room and picked up the phone. The phone rang a little and Natsu answered. "Babe? You okay?

"Natsu" she said crying. " My mom knows about you and your "job" she doesn't want us to see each other"

"What? What the hell? Im going over now!" Natsu said desperate

"No stay, I will see you tomorrow babe I don't want anything else to happen" Lucy whispered.

"Babe please?"

"No Natsu please" Lucy begged.

"Babe please relax okay? Call me if anything" Natsu said in a sweet voice

"Okay Natsu Ill see you tomorrow at school, good night" Lucy said

"Good night my queen".

With that they both hung up.

"Well it was her mom that sent the little spy". Natsu informed the gang

Everyone was quiet, waiting patiently for the boss to throw something. "She is mine, and no one will keep her from me, not even her mother, not even if I have to kill that assassin and her mother as well" Natsu said in an evil voice, his eyes were sharp and everyone swore they seen his aura on fire.

"She is mine"

**Well what do you guys think! leave a nice review like you guys have been doing! i hope you guys liked it!**

**i would love to intereract with my readers too! **

**find me on Instagram! :karenmariecamacho**

**and twitter too : kamachox3**

**thank you so much for those that took the time to read! you guys are awesome!**


	9. The Mistake

**hey my Ladies and Gentlemen! **

**I hope you guys like the other chapter! and dont worry little by little im creating the story. **

**This chapter was so much fun to write! So i hope you guys enjoy it as much as i did!**

**Follow me on " INstagram: karenmariecamacho**

**Twitter: kamachox3**

**Enjoy and drop a review! **

The Mistake

Lucy woke up early that morning, her stomach was rumbling and she had a little bit of pain. She just laid in bed still hoping it would pass but she got up quickly and ran to the bathroom when she tasted a horrible acid taste in her mouth and a big gulp that she couldn't swallow. She threw up a good three times.

"Lucy?" her mother called from the outside of the bathroom door. "Are you okay"

"Yea im fine mom, must have been that left over pizza" Lucy replied. She was nervous, she knew that wasn't the pizza from last night, she could barely eat the first bite without feeling nauseous and disgusted by the smell. She threw the pizza away completely.

"Okay hun, if you don't feel good you can stay home and relax" her mother said before walking away from the bathroom and down the stairs.

Lucy made her way to her room and searched for her phone under the colorful pillows and fuzzy blankets. She knew what was wrong, but she wanted to believe it. "Stay calm Lucy" she keep rewinding in her head.

"Natsu?" She whispered on the phone.

"Whats wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked concerned.

"We need to talk, I.. I think that im-"

"Lucy!" a voice yelled at her from the first floor. "Im going to work now, please stay home and relax okay, call me If you need anything!" her mother yelled from downstairs

Lucy shut her eyes for a second and focused on the conversation with Natsu

"Lucy do you need me to take you to a hospital or something? Are you okay? Natsu kept asking

"Yea, well… I threw up this morning three times, and well Im very regular on my period, I was supposed to get it yesterday but I didn't". Lucy replied sounding very concern about the topic.

"Look I will call Juvia, or Wendy, ill let them know to go over and they will check up on you okay?" Natsu said. He knew what Lucy was getting into and he knew that there is a big chance of that happening.

Lucy smiled and thanked him. She put her phone down and went to lay down under her covers. The room was very chilly and dark, just how she liked it. She replied back in her head the scenes of their love making back in his vacation home and she was happy, but also scared of what was to come. "It could just be a stomach virus, and as for my period being late, I can be the hormonal changes since I just los my virginity to him" she thought in silence. "Yea that could be it" she whispered falling asleep for an hour.

An hour and a half later Lucy got woken up by a knock on her front door. She made her way downstairs and to the door. She looked on the side of the door like she always does to see who is knocking.

"Lucy!, Its Wendy, im a friends and medical doctor for Natsu, he sent me here" The short girl with darkish blue hair called from outside the door.

Lucy opened the door to let the short girl in. "Hi! Im Lucy, its nice to meet you" she greeted the petite girl with a smile and a firm hand shake.

"Its nice to meet you too, so I hear that you got sort of a stomach ache?" Wendy asked

"Yea I threw up three times this morning, Im not sure if it's a virus or what it is" Lucy replied

"Okay lay down on the couch, im going to check your stomach, then I want you to pee on this". Wendy said showing Lucy a pregnancy test.

Lucy nodded and did as she was told. Scared and full of questions, she felt Wendys hands on her stomach, she slowly pressed down on her stomach and asked if it hurts. Lucy just nodded no and stood up when Wendy was done.

"Okay now I just want you to pee on this. Natsu informed me that you both were sexually active without protection so we want to check and see, it could also be a hormonal change in your body, but this is what this test is for". Wendy informed, sounding very professional and sure.

Lucy just nodded and went upstairs to the bathroom to pee on the stick. Praying that she wasn't pregnant. She cant be pregnant! She is going to graduate in a few months and a baby will make things harder. She finished and wrapped the stick on a paper towel. Wendy was waiting outside the bathroom door with a paper in hand. "Let me see" she asked Lucy.

"Humm" Wendy mumbled. "Its positive Miss Lucy, you are pregnant. This test is 100% accurate, never fails. And its positive" Wendy informed.

Lucy backed up against the wall and slowly sat down on the floor. "What im I going to do?" was all she could ask as the tears started coming down.

"Its okay Lucy, things like this happen all the time, you will be fine. Things will be a bit hard but Natsu is a good man, Ive known him for years and he will never leave you or the baby alone" Wendy said as she hugged the blonde hair girl.

Wendy led Lucy to her bed and she covered Lucy with the blankets.

"Lucy, Ill have to inform Natsu about this-"

"No please, let me do it. Ill speak with him, can you tell him to come over?" Lucy asked her eyes puffy from crying and her nose red from whipping down the water.

Wendy nodded and she took out her cellphone to dial Natsu. "Hello?, Yes Natsu, Lucy wants to see you".

In less than thirty minutes Natsu was in her home, Wendy let him in and led him up to Lucys room. Wendy left them to be and said her good byes since she has other patients to see as well.

"Lucy?" He called from the door.

"Come on in" she said in a soft voice. Natsu could tell that she was crying and it wasn't because she was happy.

"Natsu" she cried and she hugged him tight. He held her petite and fragile body.

"Whats wrong Lucy" he asked looking down, he brought his hands to her face and tipped her chin upward so he could see her face better.

"Natsu, Im pregnant" Lucy sobbed.

Natsu couldn't help but to feel a little bit of happiness when she said those words. He always dreamt of a family, even though this business was dangerous and families were always at risk, he wanted to protect her more than anything, and he wanted to give her the very best of everything, because Lucy is the type of girl that deserves the whole world and more.

"Its okay Lucy, Im here, Im happy with these news, I know that things are going to get crazy but im not leaving you, and your mother needs to chill because im not going anywhere, I promise you that" Natsu said softly and places a kiss in her lips.

Those words made Lucys heart jump. She felt safe and she knew that she was going to be alright. She trust Natsu, he saved her from being killed and that should be enough for her to trust him.

Natsu kissed her one more time and Lucy deepened the kiss more. He took of his jacket and scarf and started kissing down her neck and collarbone. Lucy was in pure bliss as she felt his lips and hands all over her.

They were both intrigued and their connection was so strong that they didn't hear the front door of the house open and the sound of the stairs as someone was coming up.

"Lucy?"

Lucy and Natsu both froze on the spot as they look up and see her mom standing right there in front of them, her mouth open in a big O and her hands covering half of her mouth.

"Oh oh" they both breath out.

"Lucy!" her mother yelled.

Yup we are fucked.

**HAIIIII so what do you guys think! i had to do it, i love the idea of Natsu and Lucy and a baby, just because they are both so cute and omgggg i know i know im super excited it! **

**Well my lovely readers, please drop a review! tell me what you think!**

**I also want to thank the people that review the last chapter! you guys are awesome! i appreciate you guys so much for the positive feed back, and your thoughts! they truly help me and for that im thankful for you guys!**


	10. Caught In Head Lights

Caught In Head Lights

"Lucy!" Layla yelled from the door.

"What the hell mom?" Lucy asked as if this wasn't the first time that they been caught in the act.

"You cant be serious? I tell you to not see this man and here he is sucking your face?" Layla yelled anger and poison coming out of every word that she said.

"Mom Natsu is not going anywhere, he is my boyfriend and until you give a clear explanation as in to why you don't want him near me. You were fine with him just a few weeks ago and now you don't want him with me? Why?" Lucy said camly Natsu standing right next to her. Both looking at Layla with piercing eyes. They were both together in this and Natsu was not going to back off, not now or never, and especially now that his beloved is expecting his first child.

"I don't want him near you, I don't car-"

"Is it because of my "Job" is it because you know about me and what I do?" Natsu asked, his tone low and deadly.

"Yes, it is because of that, because people like you kill!" Layla yelled tears forming in her eyes. She wished she had a gun on her at the moment so she could shoot him straight in the head.

"Oh and you and Jude didn't?" Natsu said plainly. His eyes were narrow and sharp, they were pearcing deep into Layla's eyes. He heard Lucy gasp but he didn't care. He wasn't going to be insulted in front of his woman and he knew everything about Layla and Jude. He knew that they were really not that good of people back when they were younger and before Lucy was born. They brought terror, took everyones money and who ever didn't pay, they would kill, families and dogs and everything.

"You think that I don't know, about you and Jude and your little rage moments when you guys were younger. And for your information, my Gramps had nothing to do with Judes deaths. You guys had a lot of enemies, but none of you messed with my old man, therefore you guys were good. But I will not stand here and have you offend me and insult me and tell me that I can not see my girlfriend and soon to be mother of my child." Natsu said. He knew that he shpuld have consulted Lucy about when they were going to say the news but he couldn't wait.

"No No No!" Layla yelled before dropping to the ground. "Lucy cant be? How? Lucy how could you?" Layla cried.

"Mom things happen, im happy, im scared but im happy, please Natsu is not a bad man, I will be okay-"

"No Lucy. I want you out of here now, things will not be okay. Go and leave with this man" Layla yelled, she quickly got up from the floor and went straight to her room.

"Lucy?" Natsu whispered. "Lets go"

Lucy nodded and picked up her belongings from her room. Natsu helping her out. They waiting for the SUV to arrive and they made their way quietly to Natsus mansion. The car ride was quiet, but pleasant. Natsu couldn't help but to keep on rubbing her belly and smiling.

"Im happy Lucy" he said with the biggest and goofiest smile ever. Lucy couldn't help but to smile back, things were going to change but she knew that she will be alright. School will be over soon, she will graduate and no one will know she is pregnant, they will move somewhere else nice and raise their little family. Lucy had it all planned out in her head. She felt good, tired but good.

"Im happy too" Lucy said smiling

They arrived at Natsus mansion and they helped Lucy with her luggage and bags.

"Set everything up in my room she will be staying with me" Natsu ordered and the men nodded.

As soon as they situated and settled in the room they both laid down together in silences. Both falling asleep in each others arms, both with a big smile on their face.

Their life was just beginning.


	11. Its Over or Its Done

**hiiii everyone! thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites as well! you guys rock!**

**I wanted to switch it up a little i mean it is a mafia related story so i had to, no more kissy kissy love chapters... for now!**

**Well enjoy! **

**And thank you to those that followed me on Twitter and Instagram! you guys are awesome! cant wait to connect with more of my readers!**

Its Over Or Its Done

A couple of weeks passed after Lucy left her mothers house. She missed her mother dearly, but she knew what her mother was capable of, and she also knew what Natsu could do. When it came to her and their unborn child he was deadly. They both traveled to school together, he didn't leave her alone, and if he had to she would have ten body guards and two maid to help her in whatever she needed.

Lucky for Lucy it was Saturday and Natsu would be back home from his bussines trip to Mexico to open up a few new spots for his "merchandise". She kept looking at her phone just in case Natsu called.

"Miss Lucy, Natsu is home" her maid announced.

"Thank you Cana" Lucy said with a smile. She was very fond of Cana, she was strong, very humble, liked to drink a lot but she knew how to handle hers. She enjoyed speaking with Cana, after leaving her home she didn't know who to speak to, she felt alone but Cana helped her. To Lucy Cana wasn't just a maid, she had become her close friend.

Lucy made her way down the stairs, careful to not slip and fall. Now that she was pregnant she was careful with everything even walking. She knew that one wrong force and she could put her baby life in danger.

"Lucy" Natsu whispered as he hugged her tight. "I missed you" he said looking deep into her eyes before giving her a deep kiss.

"I missed you too" she said kissing him back.

"Come on guys, lets eat" Cana said and the two couple broke off from their little make out session to follow Cana and the others to the kitchen. The food smelled delicious and it looked amazing. "I made some ramen for Lucy since she is starting to get a little sick, and grilled chicken with pasta and a little tequila on the side for the gentlemen, please dig in" she said with a huge smile.

Everyone said their prayers and began to eat. Lucy excused herself from the table since the smells of the food were getting her nauseous again.

"What did you managed to discover Natsu?" Cana asked

"I don't know, nothing is adding up. The guys are not working for Layla, but they seem to be connected to her husband's death somehow. I truly don't know who is behind this. Its confusing, some things lead to Layla, others clues lead to the Phantom Lord and his gang.

"Jose Porla?" Cana asked surprised.

"Yea that asshole" Natsu said and she propped his head on his hand.

"Well we need to be on our feet at all times." Cana said as she filed her knife.

Natsu nodded and picked up his phone to call Gray. "Gray, we are having a meeting tonight, I need everyone at the club at nine sharp".

"Sounds good boss Ill let the boys know" Grey replied

Natsu hunged up the phone and excused himself from the table. He was tired and wanted to get a little nap before heading out. It was seven so he had a few hours to relax with Lucy and talk, maybe get a little ass from her too, but knowing how bipolar she was the past few weeks he wanted to leave her alone. He walked into their room and Lucy was on the bed doing home homework. He made his way to her side and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You okay?" Lucy asked not looking away from the papers in front of her.

"Yea, im fine, Ill be going to a meeting today at the club in the city, ill be leaving around nine". Natsu said with his eyes closed. His bed felt amazing at the moment and he wished that he didn't have to go no where. He could cancel and stay in with her and watch movies but they needed to gather info about the Phantom Lord and Jose Porla. He couldn't let this slide.

"Baby you need to rest you kn-

Lucy was cut short when the sound of gun shots were heard around the house

"Get down!" Natsu yelled. He quickly grabbed Lucy and took her to the bathroom he laid her in the bathtub and have her his Desert Eagle gun. "Take this, if anyone that you don't know comes in you shot them!" Lucy nooded and hid the best that she could in the bathroom "Stay down" Natsu yelled as he ran to the closet and grabbed his gold Desert Eagle.

"Cana, Elfman get everyone! If you can take some alive do it we need information!" Natsu yelled from the stairs.

"Got it!" they both yelled.

The gun shots were becoming louder and they were not ending. They were being shot from all directions on the outside. Natsu grabbed his phone and called Gray. "Gray bring your men over to the house, they are shooting at us from the outside!"

"On my way now" Gray yelled and hunged up the phone. He gathered his men quickly and they sped their way to the mansion, glad that he was only fifteen minutes away.

"Fuck!" Natsu yelled as he managed to shoot at least 10 men. His aim had got much better over the years. He looked to the side to see Cana grabbing her arm. He crawled his way to her and held her tight.

"Come on Cana you okay?" he asked quickly, his eyes scanning her body for other wounds.

"Im okay, I got the asshole we are good". She said, her face full of pain and discomfort.

They heard Grays SUV drive by and they heard the AK-47 from all his men. Soon after the gunshots stopped and Gray ran in the mansion with his men.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked his expression cold

Natsu and Cana nodded, Elfman appeared his face expression cold as well.

Natsu sat Cana on the sofa and he ran upstairs to check up on Lucy.

"Lucy!" he yelled looking for her, he ran to the bathroom to check the bathtub and she wasn't there.

"What the fuck?" he yelled

"Natsu help!" he heard Lucy scream from a distance

He got out of the bathroom and ran towards her screams

He reached the balcony and seen Lucy in the arms of Jose Porla and five other men.

"Let her go you fucking bastard!" Natsu yelled.

"Oh I feel bad that we meet like this Natsu, but you see im here to pick up what is mines. You see this blonde lady is the daughter of one of my biggest enemies and even tho he is dead, I promised that I was going to kill her slowly, and well here we are!. But I wont kill her yet. I will make Jude suffer from his grave and his little whore wife too" Jose said with a evil grin in his face.

"Let her go" Natsu yelled but nothing was stopping this evil man. Jose dragged Lucy by her hair and gave her to one of his men. Lucy was unconscious at that moment and the man threw Lucy inside the van and they drove off at the speed of light.

"Nooo!" Natsu yelled. He ran out the room and down the stairs. His men where getting on the vans and SUVs and they were going after Lucy. "Get that fucking bastard!" Natsu yelled as he got in his SUV along with his other men that weren't wounded.

"We lost them", he heard Gray over the radio.

"We cant find them either, they took the interstate and they are long gone by now" Cana said over the radio as well.

"Fuck fuck fuck" Natsu cursed. "Lets all gather at the club, get all the man we can get, we are going hunting tonight" Natsu said, his eyes were dark, full of hate. His heart was racing and his voice sounded evil and deadly. No one dared to disobey him at that moment, because they knew that one wrong answer and they would be dead.

"Yes sir"

**Well i did say I was going to switch it up! lol thank you guys for reading, i know its a very upsetting chapter but hey it had to be done! Natsu will be going off and crazy from now on.**

**Let us see what happens! Leave a review! Follow/favorite the story and Follow me on INSTAGRAM: KARENMARIECAMACHO **

**Also on twitter!: kamachox3**

**Thank you so much everyone and Happy Halloween to those that celebrate it! please be careful and stay safe!**


	12. Counter Attack

**HI Everyone! **

**thank you so much for those that reviewed! im so happy to be in contact with some of you awesome and loyal readers! thank you thank you thank you! you guys are truly amazing and i thank you all for taking the time to read my story, i appreciate the kind words! i read the reviews and i want to run to the computer to update the chapters quick! Yes many things are happening right now! but i assure you it will get better!**

**thank you so much and i hope you enjoy this action filled chapter! **

Counter Attack

The group of men gathered around the club. Tonight it was closed for the public; only the special members of the mafia could go in for the meeting. The air in the big room was tense; everyone was either quiet or making small talk about the day or the event that led to this urgent meeting. The doors opened and everyone turned to them. Natsu walked in Gray on his right side and Elfman on his left. Cana followed right behind them along with Wendy and Gajeel. Everyone was quiet. No one dared to talk, you could here a few voluntary gulps and under their breath curses.

"Im sure everyone knows by now what had happened. Jose Porla got Lucy, he is the one responsible for her fathers death, and he is after our territory". Natsu spoke with authority and order. He knew how to get to these tough guys and he knew that each one of them feared him. No one dared to interrupt him while he spoke. "They left through the interstate; there are a few abandoned places there that we are going to check out. We will leave tonight, I want all of you to gather your best men, your best equipment, we are going in for the kill, take no survivors, but! Make sure that you guys take some information out first before you finish them off. We want to rescue Lucy and we want her to be safe. Si be quiet, be stealthy and don't do anything rash that might lead her to be in danger, or else ill have your head, is that clear?" Natsu asked while crossing his arms together. He stood up tall his toned muscles bulging and tensing up.

"Yes sir!" everyone yelled whie bowing down to him. They all made their way out of the club and into their cars, they were quiet they didn't wanted to call no attention to themselves when someone could be watching them. They each went to their different hide outs to prepare, they agreed to meet up at the solitary hill next to the interstate entrance.

"Natsu" Cana called, her face full of concern but she knew that she had to reassure him that things were going to be okay.

"Yea" he replied looking up to her.

"We will find her, I promise you" Cana reassured and padded his arm before walking away to her dirt bike. She turned the bike on and relaxed on the seat while it warmed up a little.

She was deep in thought when she felt two hands around her waist. She turned around quickly to find Laxus behind her. He had her in an embrace; his body was warm and tense. She looked up to meet his eyes and he lowered his face to give her a deep and gentle kiss.

"Im going too, there is no way im going to leave you alone, you are hurt Cana, I know that me telling you to stay wont work but please be careful" Laxus said in a gentle tone, he only spoke like that around her and he made sure that no one was around to hear him. Cana loved it though, how he was soft and gentle only to her, even when people were around his eyes would turn kind only for her. And she loved him for that.

"I will be okay" she said.

"I know you will, you are the best at what you do" Laxus said before jumping on the sear behind her.

"You ready babe?" Cana asked

"You damn right, lets kill this bastard and bring back Lucy" Laxus said with much excitement and enthusiasm.

Cana nodded and brought the dirt bike to life. Along the road her girls meet up with her, Wendy was all strapped up with her guns and knives and she was trying to keep up to Cana in her blue bike. Michele was next to her as well in her light pink bike and a few other strong females from the mafia that were on Canas soldier group. Cana looked back to see all of them on their bikes following her lead, she felt powerful, she was ready to rescue and bring back her best friend from this asshole.

Back at the club, Natsu sat in his chair, his hands holding his head his pose saying nothing but prayer.

"Lucy please hang in there, im coming to get you". He thought, he seemed lost, but he knew better than to be feeling defeated at this moment. He had to get it together, everyone was depending on it.

"Natsu!" Gray barged in yelling. "Dude her mom is here" Gray chocked out out of breath. He looked like he was running for a while.

"Fuck" Natsu cursed under his breath. He stood up from his chair and started to gather his guns and his bulletproof jacket. Thanks to the local police he managed to her the police Chief to give each and every one of his men bullet proof jackets. Its was one of those corruption deals that made things much better for him

He finished preparing and looked up to see Layla and her men standing in front of his office doors.

"I heard that you were going after Jose Porla and I know that he has my daughter. Im going to, she is my daughter and its my right to make sure that she is safe". Layla said a few of her men nodded at her words.

Natsu chuckled while he adjusted the belts that were securing his desert eagle guns and magazines. "Oh now you want to make sure that she is safe, you shouldn't have kicked her out that way you did, she needed you, she needed her mother!" Natsu yelled at Layla.

Layla took a few steps back, she was taken back by his strong words. They hit her hard because it was the truth. She drank that night that she had kicked Lucy out. The past few weeks were hell for her. She worried about her daughter but she couldn't bring herself to call her and tell her to come home.

"Yes you might be right, but at this time we need to work together to bring her safe and sound, she is expecting also if she is stressing which im sure she is she can lose the baby, we need to find her and we wont get nowhere arguing". Layla said nodding. She knew that he wouldn't say no when it came to Lucy. She didn't hated Natsu, she thought that he was a good man, but she didn't wanted Lucy to live the life that she did when she first meet Jude.

Natsu nodded and stood tall infront of her. "Lets do this Layla, lets get her back" he said with a smile.

Layla could cry of relief at that point. She smiled back and hugged the tall red hair man. They both walked out of the building together and made their way into the vehicles. They speed to the hills. They got to the abandoned parking and seen more than six hundred people both members of the mafia and soldier gangs were there. Tonight they were all brothers. They were together in this.

Natsu walked up to the highest point, he looked down and everyone looked up to where he was at. He seen his brothers, his sisters, everyone from Blue Pegasus, and other gangs where there ready to fight their common enemy, Phantom Lord.

"I want everyone to be careful, we want to bring her back safe, don't act stupid and put her in danger…or else". Natsu spoke loudly so that everyone could hear.

"Yes sir!" Everyone cheered loudly.

"Everyone go in small groups, go quietly try not to raise suspicioun or have them in alart, don't use guns, use knives, hide whoever you kill and keep it moving, gather information and kill!". He said loudly, everyone bowed down and their started their vehicles and raced down the interstate.

He stood in top of the mountain watching them get into their cars and drive away maniacally down the roads. This was his land, his territory, this whole city, even the state belonged to him and his sisters and brothers territory, no one would come and get in between that before whining up dead and he would make sure of that.

**Yes! finally things are getting there!**

**please review! tell me your thoughts! and follow me on Instagram: karenmariecamacho **

**Natsu is as bad ass as ever and you better believe he is going to kick some ass to get Lucy back! **

**Thank you for reading! hope you all had a wonderful Halloween night! i heard some of you did and i am so happy to hear that! Enjoy life to the fullest! have fun! make new cool friends and most importantly, follow your happiness! **

**Much love! Good night! :) **


	13. The Life

**HIIII thank you so much for the reviews! i feel so happy that i got to speak with some of you on IG ! **

**I wrote this chapter on a hurry so i apologize for some mistakes!**

**well hope you enjoy!**

**thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites!**

**you guys rock! **

The Life

Lucy struggled to get free from the cuffs that had her tied to a rusty old pole. The ground was cold and damp. She had awaken a few hours and found herself in darkness and coldness. Above her she could hear various footsteps and men yelling and cursing. She didn't know if they were fighting or having a party.

"Hey boss she is up" she heard the voice of a man call from the corner. She squinted her eyes to see if she could see his face more clearly but it didn't work. She could feel someone walking up the steps and walking closer to her.

"You are up princess" she heard a deep voice say.

"What do you want with me?" Lucy asked bravely. She wasn't scared of this man, she did not fear anyone, but she did fear for the baby in her womb.

The man laughed and the lights came up blinding Lucy for a few seconds. After her eyes adjusted to the clarity she could see him clealy. "You!" she whispered "Jose".

"Yea that's me" he said nodding. "I will make things very quick, you will tell me what you know and I will let you go freely" Jose said as he took out a knife from his pocket and caressed her skin with it.

Lucy tried to shake him away but it was no use if she was tied up. "Shh don't worry I wont hurt you…yet" he said and walked away laughing like an evil wizard. Leaving a scared and puzzled Lucy behind.

"Natsu, please hurry up" Lucy whispered while she cried herself to sleep.

Back at the interstate Natsu and he gang worked non stop.

Natsu was talking with Cana and a special tech from the police while he stopped suddenly for a second. He could have sworn he heard Lucys voice calling him and telling him to hurry up. He turned around and looked everywhere to see if she was near.

He heard Cana ask if he was okay and he nodded a yes. He then turned to the map and his eyes widen in surprise. "This land has a gold mine in the east, its 5 miles from here, has any group gone to check there" he ask quickly.

"No one one has been assigned to that area boss" the tech said

"Lets go there" Her commanded, "You stay here tech, Cana Laxus bring your people and lets go" he said. Something told him that that was the place were she would be at.

Eeryone nodded and followed after him.

They got to the place and parked the cars far from the entrance. Nastu ordered five snipers to go up the hill and to cover for them while they made their way in. The walked quietly and seen the van where they threw Lucy in. There were two guards at the entrance, Cana and Laxus looked at each other and nodded. Cana went after the guard on the right and Laxus for the one on the left, The both attacked at the same time and slit the guards neck. Laxus took both of the guard's body and hid them in the woods where no one would be able to spot them while they were there. Natsu went in and walked slowly into the dark tunnel. Lucky for them the police tech gave each on of them the night googles so they could see in the dark without having to use a flash light.

They encountered a few guards in the tunnels but the girls from Cana's gang took them out quick with their knives. They reached a small room, there was a small table in the middle with an open bag of coke. They kept on walking through the only door that we there. Natsu was feeling anxious, excited and nervous. He hoped that Lucy was okay.

"Lets split up, we will cover more ground this way. Laxus and the girls nodded and they ran for it for the two other doors.

Natsu walked through another dark tunnel and he heard a distance laugh. He kept walking through it. He seen a little bit of light and what he guessed was a door. He got closer and looked through the little crack. There in the room was Jose Porla and four masked men. They were playing cards and laughing. He smelled alcohol and cheap whiskey in the air. He reached for his walkie talky and whispered a command to Laxus and Cana. Little by little he heard them right behind him.

They all kept watch, not taking their eyes off the five men.

"Bring her up here" Jose Porla commanded and two of the men went to some doors on the far right of the room.

Natsus breath started to pick up, he wanted to kill this bastard already. He felt Canas hand in his back, trying to calm him down.

"Let me go in real quick, I can squeeze myself through here without being seen". Cana whispered.

Natsu nodded and they all backed up to let her go through the side of the door. They holded their breaths when she was crawling through the huge hole. They got closer to the small window again and watched as Cana made her way through the darkness avoiding to be seen. She managed to grab one of the masked men and killed him, she pulled his body back with her and hid him inside the hole. She threw something far away and both the mask men and Jose turned towards the noise.

"Go check that out, its probably a rat" Jose ordered the man.

The man nodded and he walked towards the area where he heard the noise.

Cana remained hidden until he was in the shadows. She leaned forward a little and aimed the knife at his head, with a quick move she threw the knife at the back of his head, getting him right between his neck and head. She moved quickly so that his body wouldn't fall, crawling back she pulled the body back just like she did with the other one.

Natsu and Laxus were both in awe by Cana. They seen the whole action and Laxus couldn't help but to get turned on by his girl and her strength. He knew he didn't need to worry about her.

"Im going in." Natsu said. "I have to" Natsu went in and walked straight to Jose. Natsu pointed his gun straight at Jose's face.

Joses face looked normal, like he was expecting Natsu to come in. The others went in too. Natsu ordered the girls to go after Lucy and the two last men.

"I got you now you fucking bastard" Natsu said, his eyes where sharp and full of hate.

Jose looked up his face was angry. "You fucking bitch"

"Not your bitch" Natsu said before shooting Jose straight at his forehead.

He watched his body fall lifeless to the floor, he felt like it was too easy, he didn't have time to ask Jose what his plans were of what he wanted from them. All of those questions where gone when he kidnapped Lucy.

"Natsu!" The girls yelled from the lower floor.

He and the rest ran down the steps to the girls, "We found here"

Natsu ran to an unconscious Lucy, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead gently.

"Lucy wake up baby come on wake up" He whispered in her ear.

"Natsu" she moaned

"Cana get the cuffs" Natsu ordered, Cana nodded and kneeled down in front of Lucy. She worked the cuffs with her knives managing to get both of them lose.

Laxus picked up his phone and called the tech so he could alert everyone, and to let the rest know that they found Lucy.

Natsu picked up Lucy bridal style and he carried her all the way till they reached the entrance of the mine. He had Cana and Wendy go in with her in the SUV so they could check her and make sure that she was okay.

He stayed right next to them. Not taking his eyes off Lucy.

"We need to take her to a hospital" Wendy said while she picked up her phone. She dialed a number and waited for someone to answer. "We need a room now, I got one of my top clients in my hands I need two bags of IV and water ready for her thank you". She hanged up and kept checking up Lucy

"She will be okay right" Natsu asked

"Yea lets hope so" Wendy said trying not to meet his eyes.

**Thank you for reading!**

**I wont be updating anything until thrusday, i get tired from work and i go straight to bed. But ill make sure to get it together!**

**thank you everyone! hope you enjoy this chapter and i hope that this gave you guys some relief! lol Lucy is rescued! Lets just see what happens next!**

**as for Jose, lets just say that if you mess with Natsu and his family, you wont be answering questions, and you wont be saved. **

**Follow me on Instagram: karenmariecamacho**

**and tumblr: .com**

**thank you so much! hope you guys had a wonderful Sunday! and i hope that you guys have a good Monday too! be positive, think positive and strive for success! have a good night lots of love! **

**xoxo :) **


	14. Desperation

**Hii i know i said i was going to update later this week, but i had a little bit of free time and i said "hey i might as well write the next chapter!" lol**

**Im so happy i got to speak with a few other readers! you guys are soooo cool! :D **

**okay okay well i hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Thank you for reading my story! :D **

Chapter 14 Desperation

Natsu and the girls go to the hospital, as soon as they walked in there was a bed and medics already waiting for her. Natsu placed Lucy gently on the bed and the medics rushed away with her, disappearing through two doors. Laxus had to hold Natsu from running after the medics and Lucy. "Calm down boy, you will not help if you get in their way, let them do their job" Laxus said as he squeezed Natsus shoulders trying to calm him down.

"I will be going with them, ill get ready to examine her and see that the baby is okay, she will be okay Natsu, she is just dehydrated and shocked, hopefully they didn't injected her with nothing" Wendy reassured before leaving through the same doors that the medics went with Lucy.

Four hours passed and Natsu was anxious. He had Laxus and Gray give out some orders, he thanked everyone of the sisters and brother gangs for their help. Natsu really was grateful for them, They managed to find Lucy and they managed to gather some important information. Jose Porla was trying to over throw the Mayor of town Gildarts Clive, Canas father.

The mayor of town helped Natsu build the business, others might have called it corruption, but they did it with the best of motives. Gildarts raised Natsu when he was a child after Natsu was abandoned. He wasn't the best man in the world but he knew the mayor would do anything for him and Cana. He also sent the tech to help them locate the mines and gave them good equipment. In return Natsu kept the city safe, the rape rate was low, the only drug he snuggled in was weed, and alcohol, nothing bad. The city was at its best all thanks to Natsu and his "boys" how Gildarts called it.

"Natsu!" Wendy called from the doors.

He looked up and ran towards Wendy "Please tell me things are okay, I cant wait any longer" Natsu said desperate. He had to find out.

"Come with me, this is private" Wendy whispered while she pulled him to a room. He looked at Wendy angrily, and Wendy pointed with her chin towards his side. He turned around and seen Lucy laying down sleeping. She was wearing a white hospital gown and the bed sheets were light green. Her hair was a little messy but her face and skin looked clean, her cheeks had a hit of pink. Natsu had to admit, that even at her state of health she looked beautiful.

He walked towards the bed slowly until he reached her.

"Will she be okay Wendy?" He asked

"Thankfully she will be".

"The baby" Natsu asked

Wendy was silent for a little bit, trying to avoid his death glare.

"Wendy, what about the baby?" he asked louder.

"Lucy stressed too much, in the beginning of a pregnancy its not good for the mother to stress" Wendy said professionally.

"Is the baby okay?" Natsu asked, now he was in the verge of tears.

"Luckly the baby is okay, the placenta tears a little and there was some leaking. I got her in anti biotic now to help it heal. The baby is okay Natsu, im so sorry for worrying you. But Natsu she will have to stay in the hospital for 3 weeks or more. I want her to rest and to stay calm. If she gets stressed or even if she moves a little that can put the baby in danger. You can add security throughout the hospital, and you can even stay here, I got the room set up so that you can stay also. This is one of the special rooms, there is a small kitchen and bathroom through those doors". Wendy said not moving from her spot.

Natsu bent down and kissed Lucy on her forehead. "Thank god" he whispered against her skin. He placed his large calloused hands on her flat belly. He missed Lucy dearly, and the thought that she might have a miscarriage if she stresses a little was driving him crazy.

"Do you think that it will be okay if her mom comes to see her?" Natsu asked Wendy. "She has been driving me insane calling me asking about her.

Wendy nodded a yes and gave Natsu some advice before leaving him alone in the room with Lucy

"Lucy, I missed you so much" Natsu whispered and kissed her hand, a few tears rolled down his eyes. This was the only time that he would break down like this. Lucy had a special place in his heart, he didn't know what he would do without her, without her smile or sarcastic attitude.

"Nat…su" he said Lucy's voice call out in a whisper.

"Lucy im here its me you are safe okay" he said gently while he brushed her blonde hair.

Lucy smiled and touched his face, her hands were warm and soft, Natsu couldn't help but to close his eyes while he felt her touch his cheek.

"That was scary, I thought I would never see you again" Lucy said softly.

"I know Lucy but you are here now, he is dead, you and the baby are okay" Natsu told Lucy with a sweet and sincere smile.

"I want to see my mom Natsu" Lucy said.

"You will tomorrow, for now you need to rest okay, if you more too much or stress you can have a miscarriage Lucy please relax, she said she will be here tomorrow morning okay, so rest up" Natsu said while kissing her hand again.

Lucy nodded and closed her eyes. In a few minutes she fell asleep and Natsu was relaxed by her side. He laid on the big sofa next to her bed, he grabbed the control remote and turned on the large plasma tv on the bottom of the sofa. Thankfully the control remote had an input for his head phones so that he could listen to the tv without waking up Lucy.

Lucy had awakened after the nap. She looked around the room and her eyes settled on the pink hair man sleeping on the big couch next to her. She couldn't help but smile. She was happy to be back, she wasn't so happy about being in the hospital for a few days but if that mean that her baby will be okay so be it. Lucy was thankful, she couldn't wait till the morning to see her mother, she missed her a lot and she knew that tomorrow things would be much better. Little by little her eyes got heavy and she fell asleep once again, her hand covering her growing belly and her heart was content for being back home and out of harms way.

**Yes! everything is fine! :D i couldnt just stand the idea of having her lose the baby i just couldnt. I want them to be happy because they deserve it, both Lucy and Natsu suffered a lot, this baby is their little miracle. You guys will see how this makes them both change!**

**Many good things will be happening for them both, but be ready for a new enemy, someone with hatred and jealousy of Lucy will try to trick them and play mind games to separate her from Natsu. :( **

**Follow me on "Instagram: karenmariecamacho**

**Tumblr: karenmariecamacho**

**Twitter! even tho i dont use it much! : kamachox3 **

**Thank you so much for those that read and left nice reviews! i want to make you guys happy! :D and i think that i am! yay! (dances around the room cheerfully) **

**Leave a nice review if you read! :) arigato ! you guys are too sugoi! :D **

**xoxox**


	15. United

Chapter 15 United

Lucy woke up that morning because of the clarity of the room. A few of the sun rays where hitting her in her face and they started to warm up her body. She yawned a little and lifted her arms to stretch them but she winced in pain. "Ouch" she murmured.

"Lucy you okay?" asked a very sleepy Natsu. He got up from the sofa in a flash and moved closer to her bed as soon as he heard her in pain.

"Yea im okay" Lucy replied with a huge smile on her face.

Right there the doors to her room opened, Wendy and Juvia walked in. "Good morning!" they both said in unison. "Who are you feeling?" Wendy asked as she sat down next to Lucy as if they were long time friends.

"Im feeling good, a little pain but I will be fine" Lucy replied, still smiling as if nothing happened. Natsu noticed this.

"Good, now Natsu if you don't mind, step out for a little bit we have to check her and see how things are doing?" Juvia asked kindly.

"Ah nah I thin-"

"nope out!" Wendy ordered harshly.

Natsu was out of the room like a flash. He had a lot of respect her Wendy, and he knew better than to interfere when she is working. He remembers the day she hit him right in his arm when he got shot for not obeying her.

Natsu walked outside of the building to smoke a cigarette, he had to let the stress out for a little.

"Spit that out" a voice said from behind.

Natsu turned around to find Cana an Layla together. His mouth did an "O" shape and then his usual scold came on.

"Lucy cant stand the smell of cigarettes, get it together, she is okay" Layla said smiling, her smile was kind and happy.

Natsu couldn't help but to smile too, he nodded yes and hugged his mother in law.

"She is getting checked right now, but im sure they will be done at any moment, lets go up together!" Natsu offered and took Laylas hands.

"You guys go on a head, I have to wait for Laxus and dad" Cana yelled as she made a call on her phone.

"Okay" Natsu yelled back and kept walking quickly with Layla.

They reached the floor where Lucy was out and he seen Gray and Levy as well as Gajeel. He noticed that Levy and Gajeel were standing really close together, he had to ask him later what was happening with them two, he was going to get a kick out of that, he thought.

"Wendy and Juvia are almost done" Gray said

Natsu and Layla nodded.

Layla was feeling nervous about seen her daughter for the first time in weeks, but seen her daughters friends smiling and happy helped her get through it.

Wendy and Juvia came out of the room and told them that it was okay to go in, Natsu holded everyone back and looked to Layla, he gave her a sweet smile and put up his thumb.

Layla nodded and walked into the room, Lucy was staring right at her, her tears where starting to flow down her face. "Mom" Lucy said the tears escaping already.

Layla ran to Lucy and gave her a tight hug. "Im so sorry Lucy" she apologized crying.

"Its okay mom, im glad that you are here" Lucy replied whipping her tears away.

"Im back baby, I will help you with everything okay, I didn't have no one but your father when I had you, I will make sure to not make the same mistake my parents did, I will be here" Layla reassured.

Natsu popped his head through the doors and asked if it was okay to come in. Layla and Lucy nodded a yes and everyone walked into the room. They brought flowers, teddy bears, cute little cards that music would play when you opened them, they were all very happy that Lucy was back and okay.

For the first time in years Lucy felt like she had friends, they were all asking if she was okay, if the baby was okay, they gave her tons of chocolate and food. Which Natsu took all of it before Lucy got diabetes.

They were together; her mom was here Natsu was here with her, Lucy couldn't be more grateful for them.

After everyone left, Lucy had fallen asleep quick. Natsu was next to her, caressing her hair and face. His thoughts where interrupted when his phone started to vibrate. He looked at the ID and frowned.

He left the room so he could answer the phone, he was very annoyed at that point. "Yea" he answered.

"Natsu, its me Lisanna"

"Yea I know it's you, what the fuck do you want?" he asked

"I know things were a little rough back then for us but please I know I made a mistake, im sorry" Lisanna cried over the phone.

"Im sorry Lisanna but im with someone right now, you fucked up big time and now that he is gone you want me back. I don't need a whore like you, a woman that only cares about the money, the sex, the trips and luxury, you are a fake and will always be a fake, what? Your bank account must be empty already?" Natsu laughed. "I don't fuck with you, you betrayed me, you told him about the secrets of the gang, the weak points, you sold us, I didn't kill you because of your brother but cross me again and I will" Natsu threatened "Im going to have a family now, I don't need this goodbye"

"No Natsu-" was all he heard from Lisanna before ending the call.

Lisanna dropped to her knees and cursed out loud.

"You wont be happy Natsu, I swear I will get my revenge, I will have my revenge I swear to you Midnight, he will pay for taking you away from me" Lisanna swore, her eyes full of hatred, an evil smile on her lips.

**Hii, yes I know it was kind of short but i kinda did it in a rush because i have to go to work, i just wanted to write it down and update it. I will be having a long weekend, meaning i will be super busy with shoots and all that stuff, but please! leave a nice review! i got the next chapter done as well but i want to let this one settle in while i think of some other stuff... ALSOO! I think i want to do a fan fiction for Supernatural, but i need to start watching it, i want to do a fan fiction with Dean...but i dont know who i should have for the girl! so i need help on that! haha i dont have time to watch the show! but you guys can help me with that! **

**Thank you for reading Lisanna is going to be super badass and evil but you guys will see how crazy things get. How long will the peace last?**

**Follow me on Instagram: karenmariecamacho**

**Tumblr: karenmariecamacho**

**hope you guys are having a wonderful day! and im so happy for those that got in contact with me and told me how you guys love my story! you guys are soo cool! **

**have a good after noon! **

**xoxo**


	16. Revenge and Promises

Chapter 16 Revenge And Promises

Lucy was released from the hospital after two weeks of being there. Natsu and her mom had an argument about where it was best for Lucy to stay. Natsu wanted her to be safe at his home, he had the protection, Juvia could come and live there and monitor over Lucys pregnancy since Wendy couldn't because she had to be at the hospital for the other patients. But Layla thought that it was better for her to be at her home and in her room, where she was more comfortable at. Of course Lucy had agreed with her mother on that, as much as she loved being with Natsu, she just wanted to be in her own bed and in her room where she had more privacy. She couldn't go down to the kitchen at Natsus house without all the maids sending her back the room and telling her that they would send the food to the room. And ofcourse that Natsu was pissed off at the idea but Lucy had her mind set and there was nothing that he could say or do to change it.

"Yes im back home" Lucy said as she sniffed her bed sheets and laid down on the bed. Looking up at the ceiling she was lost in her thoughts. She knew her life was changing slowly. She was still a little nervous even when she was in the house, she was stressed from the whole kidnapping. Layla had to close all the windows well, and she was grateful that her son in law had men to patrol the house day and night just in case someone decided to get stupid.

"Lucy do you want something to eat" Layla called from the kitchen.

"No mom im fine" Lucy replied back lazily before drifting into sleep.

Layla walked upstairs and went into Lucys room. Lucy was sound asleep. Layla walked to the bed and sat on the edge. She brushed Lucys hair off her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Good night princess" she whispered before walking out and turning off the light behind her.

Back at Natsus place, the mansion was full, Gray had ended up throwing a little get together for his 23 birthday that somehow had turned into a full on party. There were drinks, hookahs, all kind of stuff everywhere. Everyone was having a blast.

"Hey Natsu" called a very drunk Gray, "Come drink with me brother" Gray insisted as he passed a shot glass of vodka to Natsu.

"Yea yea give me that" Natsu said. He took a shot of the hot liquid and he couldn't help but to make a face because of the strong state. "Jesus this is strong as fuck" Natsu said.

Gray agreed in a nod and looked to the side of Natsu; his eyes got wide in surprise. He poked Natsu and Natsu looked at him in question.

"I know im drunk and all but, isn't that Lisanna over there?" Gray asked and pointed at the white hair girl. She was drinking with a couple of her slutty friends which Natsu recognized from past "night stands" like he liked to call it.

Natsu looked to the side and his blood started to boil. He got up from the seat and walked calmy to the girls. He looked at Lisanna straight in the eyes and grabed her by her arms. "Hey! What the hell" she protested but Natsu didn't stop dragging her away from the girls.

"What the fuck are you doing here" Natsu asked angrily, he pulled her to the dark side of the back yard where no one could be able to hear their conversation. Little did he know that there were always ears around him.

"Nothing, its Grays birthday and I wanted to come and celebrate it with him" Lisanna said before trying to walk away, but Natsu pushed her back to the wall.

"I want you to leave" Natsu said harshly

"I will, but when I say bye to everyone". Lisanna replied again trying to walk away from him. But Natsu grabbed her by her arms again and he pushed her against the wall.

"Leave now"

"I could but your stupid ass keeps on pulling me back"

"Go"

"Make me" Lisanna said in a whisper. Their bodies were close to each other, their faces almost touching.

Natsu figured what she was trying to do and he walked away from her. "That might have worked a few times, but not this time Lisanna" he said before turning around and walking away from her.

"Its okay Natsu, I got what I wanted" Lisanna thought as she walked away and out of the party with an evil smirk on her face. She reached into her purse and grabbed her phone.

"Hello, did you do what I asked? Good good send it tomorrow" was all she said before she ended the call and got into a black Cadillac.

Back at the party, everyone's eyes were on Natsu, they were confused as to why he left with Lisanna all the sudden, and why she didn't come back. They were all curious to find out. The first one to ask was Leo, a good friend of his. "What was that about? Don't tell me you are with both Lisanna and Lucy?"

"No fucking way" Natsu rejected quickly.

"Oh well that didn't look so good there, if one of Lucys friend was here they would have been calling her" Leo said with a smirk on his face. Natsu liked the guy, he had a good sense of humor, but he was getting upset at his questions at the moment.

"I kicked her out, I don't care if its my mother's birthday that whore doesn't set foot in this house again" Natsu said before taking a sip from the can of Coors Light.

Leo nodded agreeing with Natsu and took a sip from his beer as well.

"So anything new" Leo asked

Natsu knew what he was referring too and nodded a "no"

"It seems boring" Leo said

"It is, but now I prefer it this way, you know, I think I want to settle down for a while" Natsu said

"Okay I think that's the alcohol talking, or are you being serious, I never heard you speak like this before" Leo said sounding surprised at his friend. He padded his shoulder and smiled. "You are becoming man"

"Yea and a father too, she is expecting my child" Natsu said

Leo looked at Natsu as if Natsu had three heads, "What!" he yelled out loud.

"Yea yea let it all out" Natsu said as he grabbed Leo by the neck and tussled his hair playfull.

"Man times are changing!" Leo said happily. "Your grandfather would be very proud of you Natsu, you father would too" he said looking at Natsu as if he wanted to hug him, but he didn't dare to.

"Yea, that's another story, My father is coming soon as well, but I lost contact with him from where he was at". Natsu said

"Things have been getting hectic where your father is at Natsu, be patient, he will be home soon" Leo said before giving Natsu a drunken brotherly hug.

The party was a success, and no one got shoot, which was the first time in years.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I have the next one ready to go as well but i want to make you guys wait just a little bit more it will be worth it I promise you! Im getting a few things together here and there with the story, it will be really good ;) Well thank you so much for reading! and thank you for the reviews!**

**I follow some of you on IG and your photos about Fairy Tail always give me inspiration to write more, so i want to thank those people for that you guys are awesome!**

**Follow me on IG: karenmariecamacho**

**Tumblr: .com**

**Thank you so much! **


	17. Some Trouble In Heaven

**HII everyone, hope you have all been well! i have today off so i decided to work on the story for a little and i wanted to upload this one in special! **

**read more and be ready for this mess to unleash some trouble!**

Chapter 17 Some Trouble in Heaven

Lucy woke up the next morning with 23 unread messages and a bunch of "Missed" calls from Wendy, Cana and her new friend from school Michelle. "What is going on with everyone" Lucy wondered quietly.

As she started to go through her text massages she started to get worried. They were asking her if she was alright, that they wanted to come over to speak with her and check up on her. Since she didn't have any friends she didn't see nothing out of the usual about them being worried about her. She felt good that they were checking up on her, but she wished that they were calmer about it.

She noticed that Natsu hadn't texted her yet, she knew that they had a little get together at the mansion and that he was going to be drinking and all so she brushed off the feeling of jealousy and assumed that he had gotten drunk.

She got up from her warm comfortable bad and walked down the stairs, she smelled bacon and eggs and she followed the smell all the way to the kitchen to find her mom singing and dancing while she stirred the eggs in the bowl. Lucy felt weird, she never seen her mom this happy.

"mom are you okay?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"Lucy!" her mom yelled happy as she ran to her daughter to give her a warm hug. "Of course im okay, Im happy, I have you back home, things are going well at the office! I got a new promotion, so Ill be getting paid more, so that I can buy your baby stuff!" her mom said quickly in one breath.

"Easy mom, I know you are super excited but I don't need you to have a heart attack now!" Lucy said laughing.

A knock come from the door and both Lucy and Layla turned towards the front door.

"Lucy can you see who that is?" Layla asked

"Yea" Lucy replied as she walked lazily towards the front door. She peaked through the side window to see who it was but she seen no one. "Hum" she hummed.

Lucy opened the door and there was no one there, she took a step outside and felt the chilly wind brush her soft skin, as she took a second step she noticed that she had step on something. She looked down to find a tan eight by eleven envelope. "What is this, I didn't think that we get mail on Saturdays" Lucy said to herself. She picked up the enveloped and took a good look at it. "Maybe it came here by mistake?" she wondered.

"Who is it Lucy?" she heard her mom call from the kitchen.

"It was no one, but they left this" Lucy replied as she walked back inside the house with the envelope in hand. She entered the kitchen and Laylas eyes went straight to the envelope.

"Lucy put that down" Layla said, her voice sounding cautious.

Lucy did as she was told and watched as her mom took the envelope in her hands.

"Go upstairs and bring me a mask, the tweezers and some gloves. Half of the city knows that you go out with the handsome leader and king of this place, we don't know if one of his enemies sent this to try and hurt you so they can get back at him" Layla said never taking her eyes off the envelope.

Lucy nodded and she ran upstairs to get the stuff that her mother told her to get. She was feeling very anxious and nervous, what if someone put a bomb in there to try and hurt them? She was scared. Lucy grabbed the stuff that her mom told her to get and she ran quickly back down the stairs, careful to now trip and fall.

"Here" she said as she hanged the gloves and the rest of the stuff to her mom.

"Step back" Layla ordered.

Lucy did as she was told and stepped back. She loved how cool were mom is, she had almost forgot that her mom was used to this kind of stuff when she was married to her dad. Still, she felt back for following in her footsteps, something that Layla clearly told her not to do.

Layla opened the envelope very carefully with the tweezers and cotton pliers, she mad sure to be away a good distance from the envelope. She managed to open the envelope and she took out some papers with the cotton pliers. She removed the white paper on front and her eyes widen. She looked back at Lucy and she noticed Lucys face. It was pale like she had seen a ghost.

"Lucy…this is Natsu with another girl" Layla said in disappointment. She was angry.

Lucy grabbed the photos in her hands and started to go through them slowly. She could feel the tears coming. There were only three photo, one showed Natsu grabbing a short skinny girl with white short hair by the hand and dragging her away somewhere. The second photo showed Natsu and the girl together, She was against the wall and he had his arms on either side of her face, he was hovering over here intimately. The photo was the one that broke Lucys heart the most. Natsu was just inches away from the girls face, Lucy assumed that he had just kissed. His eyes were half way closed and he was giving the girl the same look of hungry that he gives her before they kiss.

"Lucy, put those away" Layla said in a whisper.

Lucy threw them at the table and she sat down on the chair, she let go on the tears that she was holding in. Layla hugged Lucy tightly and kissed the top of her head.

Outside of Lucys house, there was a red corvette. There was a guy inside, watching Lucys house carefully. The man picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Yes, she took the envelope, im sure she is looking at the photos right now…okay. Understood". The man ended the call, he turned on the corvette and he drove away slowly.

"Im going to bed for a while, just turn everything off mom, if someone comes for me tell them im not home" Lucy said as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Okay Lucy I wont let anyone bother you, because if they do, they will get a little bit of this" Layla said with an evil smirk as she pulled a silver gun out of the cabinet.

Lucy laughed at her mom, she knew that she would shoot anyone in a heartbeat, specially when it came to her. Lucy walked up the stairs and went into her room, she grabbed her phone and texted Cana.

"_Cana, I just got some photos of Natsu…it looked like he and some girl with white hair got close at that party" _Lucy texted.

"_What are you talking about?" _Cana replied

" _I got some photos, someone left an enveloped on my porch, and when I opened it there were some photos of him with a short girl with white hair, it looked like they kissed, their faces where close to each other" _Lucy texted back

"_Lucy please relax, I will go and speak with him and see what the fuck is going on, do you mind if I pass by and pick up the envelope? _Cana replied

"_Sure ill let my mom know that you are coming, she said she was going to shoot anyone that comes to the door" _Lucy said

"_Oh shit momma bear got back LOL, and please Lucy baby relax, there might be someone trying to frame him, I know Natsu, I cant say anything else because the rest is up to him to tell you, I don't feel like getting shot by him for speaking too much, remember he is my boss" _Cana replied.

Lucy read the text and she put her phone to the side, she her mom to get the envelope ready because Cana was going to get it and she went back up the stairs. As soon as she layed down she fell sleep.

Downstairs Layla was watching Criminal Minds when she heard a knock on the door, she looked and it was Cana, Cana waved at her with a cheerful smile. "Hey!" Layla greeted and she asked Cana if she wanted to come on.

"No that's okay, I want to get the envelope to Natsu quick, I think someone is trying to frame him. I think it might be his old girlfriend" Cana said, her expression as angry.

"Come in Cana, talk to me" Layla said and Cana knew that she had to go in and speak to her. Layla guided Cana to the living room and she offered her something to drink. Cana nodded no and Layla sat down her to her.

"Whats going on Cana" Layla asked

Cana knew better than to lie to the long lost Queen of the mafia, "Well, Nastu used to go out with this girl, she is sister with one of this most trusted men, Elfman.. well a few years ago they used to date, Natsu was madly in love with her, but the little slut slept with one of Natsu's enemie, Midnight. Natsu found them both in his bed, and he shot Midnight. Natsu wanted to kill her too but because of his bond with Elfman he couldn't, so he let her go. I don't know why is is back, again!" Cana said harshly. "She brought so many fights, and she is back, I think she might know about Lucy is she is trying to break them apart" Cana whispered.

"Maybe you are right, in any case, please get back to Natsu and show him this, tell him about this, and have him kill that little bitch, I will not have her hurt Natsu or Lucy, or my unborn grandchild. Tell Natsu that if he doesn't take care of this, I will" Layla said ending the ending the sentence with a smile.

Cana was freaked out a little by her but she understood where she was coming from. She knew that Layla would kill the girl, Queen of the mafia never played games.

"I will be going now, I will get this to him" Cana said as she got up and gave Layla a quick hug. Layla returned the hug and smiled at Cana

"Please be careful" Layla said and Cana nodded.

Layla watched from the porch as Cana got on her black Porsche and as she drove away quickly.

"Will the issues ever end, please god protect these kids" Layla prayed silently.

**Oi! i need some reviews! tell me what you think of the story so far! Ive been getting some wonderful reviews and im very grateful for that!**

**hope you are all having a wonderful holiday! and to those readers of mines in school and college i hope you are all doing your best! keep up that great work!**

**Instagram: karenmariecamacho**

**Follow me! i love to see your photos and i love interacting with my fellow readers and Fairy Tail Fans!**

**happy holidays! **


	18. Waiting

**Hi thank you to everyone that reviews! i always read them and they make me super happy. I havent been getting much reviews though and i would like that to change! i do appreciate everyone reading my story but leave something for me so i know what i need to work on and make better! i get all "typing happy" and i might not see some mistakes but you guys can! thank you always tho! you guys are so cool!**

**well hope you guys like this one! **

Chapter 18 Waiting

"Natsu come out you fucking bastard" Cana yelled loudly as she entered the mansion

"What the fuck is going on?" Gray asked tiredly and he felt the head ache and the hang over creeping in.

"Where is Natsu?" Cana asked Gray, she gave him a death glare and Grey knew better than to speak back to her when she was angry

"He is in his room" he answered and she disappeared in a flash.

She ran up the stairs and came to a halt when she seen Natsu standing inside his room, the doors to him room where wide open and he was leaning on one of the doors his shirt unbuttoned showing his well-built abs.

"What is with all the yelling? Natsu complaint angrily.

"This" Cana said dryly and she handed him the famous enveloped that was about to start a war.

Natsu grabbed the enveloped and he took out the photos, he looked through them carefully and he stoped when he got to the last one, the one that looks like he was kissing Lisanna. The papers come on fire all of the sudden and Cana took a few steps back.

Cana looked at Natsus eyes and she seen fire in them. "Did Lucy seen this?" He asked

Cana nodded a yes and Natsu cursed under his breath. "Yes… but I know you were set up Natsu, I got to speak with Lucys mom and she thought the same thing". Cana said as she lean back against the wall

"Tell Gray to get the car ready Ill be going to visit Lucy now and clear this up. She has the right to know about this, even if its in the past and even if it has nothing to do with her I don't want to have her upset". Natsu ordered as he went back in the room to change.

"You got it boss" Cana said and she walked down the stairs.

She seen Gray get up from the couch "Don't need to tell me, I heard everything" Gray murmured. "So she pretended to be everyones friends these few weeks just so she could come here and do this shit, I knew that we shouldn't truth, I just knew it but I seen everyone happy I couldn't help but to invite her over and this bitch hasn't changed one bit". Gray cursed. He was angry, he was very happy to see her back with Elfman and her sister Mira, but Lisanna's heart is covered with hate and revenge.

"There is nothing we can do now Gray, I know Natsu wasn't stupid to get it in with her last night, she must have set all of this up. We got to find her and show her a leasson for messing with my dear Lucy and the baby" Cana said her hand making a punching motion.

"Cana what if she tries to hurt Lucy and the baby when she notices that Natsu and Lucy are good?" Gray asked his head down. He felt responsible for this issue since he was the one that invited Lisanna

"That's why we are all going to go over to her house and explain, if Natsu goes along she wont want to listen, she might still be mad at him, we need to be there so she knows that this is not Natsus fault and that Lisanna is dangerous for all of them". Cana said.

Gray swore Cana was the only one that could think rationally in times likes this, he was grateful for her. His big sister was no one to mess with he knew that.

Natsu finished dressing up and he come out of his room but he stopped dead in his tracks, he looked to the side to find Mira and Elfman. Their face expressions were sad, like they knew what was going to happen next but they knew that they could do nothing to stop it.

"Mira, Elfman" Natsu whispered.

"Natsu" Mira said, "I know Lisanna is up to no good, I spoke with her and the Lisanna that we all knew is not there anymore. She…she is so full of hate, anger, I fear for Lucy and the baby. I..I know that she is my sister, but I cant stand by if she is going to hurt two innocent people for her own plans and pleasure" Mira blured out. Elfman looked at her in fear and sadness. He knew what Mira was getting at.

"I don't plan on doing that, you two are one of my closest good friends. I know things happened but we got a plan, we can all pretend that me and Lucy are not together anymore, we can act like she hates me and just keep playing it that way for a while". Natsu said hoping that plan would work. He was trying to keep calm in this situation. Its not like this was any enemi, this was his best friends sister, and he had to take caution and think clearly.

" Do you think that will keep Lucy and the baby safe" Elfman asked.

"As long as no one spills the soup we should be good" Natsu said before excusing himself.

"Why is she being like this?" Mira cried in Elfmans arms.

"I don't know big sister, lets just hope that she doesn't do something stupid". Elfman said holding Mira close.

They all arrived at Lucys home, Gray knocked on the door while Natsu and Cana walked up the drive way to him.

Layla was the one that opened the door, she greeded them with a kind smile and told them to come on in. They all sat down on the big comfy couch in the living room and they all waited for Lucy to come down.

Natsu couldn't sit down and wait for her so he rushed upstairs to her room, ignoring the death glare that her mom gave him.

"Lucy" he called after knocking.

"Come on in" Lucy said in a soft voice.

Natsu walked in and he sat down at the bottom of her bed. Lucy was curled up in a ball. Her eyes red and puffy from all the crying.

"Lucy im sorry, this girl set all of this up, I promise you I didn't do anything with this slut, you and my baby are more important now Luce.

" I know Natsu" Lucy whispered. She looked down to Natsu to meet his large bright eyes. She lifted her hand so that Natsu could take it. He did. He kissed the top of her pale soft hand and he brought it up to his check. She caressed his face and smiled at the gesture.

"I love you Lucy" Natsu whispered. He crawled up next to her kissed her lightly on her lips. He heard her moan and he deepened the kiss more.

"Natsu why is when you come to my room there is always people waiting for us downstairs?" Lucy asked sounding a bit frustrated.

"I don't know but we need to speak, all of us" Natsu said before helping her up to her feet. He took a look at her and he smiled.

Lucy noticed this and became a little self-conscious. "What?" she asked.

"Its nothing, you look beautiful even if you are wearing pajamas". Natsu said sincerily.

"Ah shut up, you know you prefer to see me naked" Lucy said jokinly.

They both walked down stairs and he let Lucy sit first on the couch, he sat next to her.

They were all in silence until Layla broke it with an ovious question.

"So what are we going to do now"

"First we are just going to pretend and play it off like Lucy believed the photos and that she broke up with Natsu, I don't think that Lisanna knows that you are expecting but we want to remain quiet about that, since we don't know what she would do if she figures that out". Cana said.

They all nodded in agreement " Lucy, I think we should move somewhere private after you graduate, somewhere that only you guys will be able to reach, and that it will be an easy access to a hospital as well" Layla said. " We need to be realistic here, that little girl is not going to back out, and im sure that if she gets that information she will come looking for Lucy, she clearly wants revenge, she doesn't want to get back with you Natsu, or we could be wrong".

"I know, for now lets pretend that we are not together, I will still be able to text you, but it will be a little difficult to see you, only in class" Natsu said

"Yea I think that's a good idea, and Cana, if you happen to find that bitch, punch her for me" Lucy said with an evil grin.

Cana laughed and she nodded in agreement.

Back in the outside world, somewhere in the city. Lisanna walked through a dark hallway, she squinted a little and her eyes narrowed as she approached a door, light coming from inside the room. She reached the door and she knocked.

"Hey idiot you here?" She asked

"Yea im here, what do you want?" the voice asked.

Lisanna grinned evilly, she walked a little closer to the person and she took out a gun. "I want you to tell me more, the information that you have given me about that blonde bitch is not enough" she said calmly.

"I told you already I don't know much, she is a senior in high school, she is smart, doesn't have friends, she is a nobody Lisanna" the voice said.

"Well.. Banaboster, you are not much use for me anyore"

"Wait wait no I think I kno-"

"Nope sorry don't want to hear it"

"BAM!"

Silence followed after the gun shot, Banabosters body dropped to the floor, top half of his head was blown off, blood was everywhere.

"I will kill that bitch, soon enough after I pass by her with her man". Lisanna said as she cleaned the gun.

She walked out of the room and into the dark hallway, the only sound you could hear was the clicking sound of her high heels.

**So Miss Lisanna is being very bad! Will she find out that Lucy is having Natsus baby? does she still have feelings for Natsu or is it all for revenge? **

**Find out more on the next chapter! **

**Review and leave something niceee :D**

**My instagram! karenmariecamacho**

**Tumblr: karenmariecamacho**

**follow me i love to see more of Fairy Tail fans! **


	19. Bad People

**So some of you seriously might have gone inside my computer and like read the next chapter because you guys were on point with your predictions especially Hawkstang so good job! i wont say anything else until the end of this chapter! enjoy and thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites!**

Chapter 19 Bad People

It was raining and snowing the whole week. There were some floods in the city and school was cancelled for the horrible weather.

"Ugh I was looking forward to school, this sucks" Lisanna muttered under her breath.

"Yes it's a shame" Jellal said dryly.

"Ugh why are you always in a bad mood" Lisanna asked looking at him.

"Maybe because you hid Erza from me and wont let me see her, this is the only reason why im here helping your slutty ass" Jellal yelled at Lisanna and punched the wall next to her head.

Lisanna looked unsurprised and laughed loudly. "And if you collaborate I can have the guys take you to her".

Jellal looked away and sat on the couch.

"Now baby, you know you are the only one that can give it to me hard just how I like it, why would I give you up to Erza" Lisanna said as she sat on his lap, both of her legs on either side of him. She grinned her hips and Jellal moaned a little. She brought her face down to his neck and she bit on it softly.

"Get the fuck off me bitch" Jellal yelled as she pushed her off Lisanna falling on the floor.

"Ouch, oh boy I love when you get like this" Lisanna laughed. "Be a good boy and ill let the guys take you to her. You have been very useful lately though. I want you to get Gray out of Natsus sight, I want you to become his right hand man, find me more information, I know that Natsu while not be with some this long, either she is dying or he feels sorry for her or he is just plain stupid". She said as she dusted her skirt off and laid back on the couch.

Lisanna dialed a number and waited until some answered. "Yes, please come and pick him up and take him to her".

Jellal looked at her in surprised but he made sure he didn't show it. He felt the knife in his pocket to make sure that it was there.

"Okay they will pick you up in a little and take you there" Lisanna said as she put the phone down.

Jellal bowed down and started to walk away. But Lisanna got in his way.

"If you try something, I will kill her" Lisanna said in a threatening tone.

Jellal looked down to her and laughed, he pushed her out of the way and left the room.

"That idiot" she muttered.

He waited outside of the men that were supposed to take him to see Erza. He heard the sound of a car and turned towards it. Two men came out of the black BMW and made a hand signal for him to get in. Jellal did as he was told. The ride was quiet, they had put a silk mask to cover his eyes so that he wouldn't know where they were taking him and where Erza was at. But he remembered the turns and stops that they did so he knew exactly where they were taking him. "I should have knowing, Lisanna isn't that bright after all" he thought.

The car reached a stop and he heard the door open. One of the guys pulled him out the car roughly and told him to wait. He did. Both of the guys then grabbed him by each arm and took him somewhere. He heard a door open, then it got really dark, they walked for a good minute and then another door opened. He heard someone call his name. "Jellal?" Then one of the guys took the blind folds off and pushed him inside the cell.

"Erza!" he said as she red head girl hugged him. He hugged her back strongly.

"I missed you Jellal" he heard her say.

"I missed you too Erza" he whispered. "Im here now" he said. Jellal brought his face down to hers and kissed her hungrily. Erza opened up her mouth a little to let his tongue in a little more. They engaged in a tongue battle which Erza ended when she bit his tongue softly. Jellal pushed her to the wall and he picked her body up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and torn open his shirt. Jellal kept kissing and biting her neck, he loved when he heard her moan out his name. He put her down and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled them down a little until his member in his full glory came out. He picked up Erza again and pulled his member in her quick. He couldn't wait to make love to her, he needed her.

"Oh my god Jellal, harder" Erza moaned.

He did as she ordered; he pounded into her harder and faster. Tire of the position that they were in he put her down and turned her body so that her front was facing the wall. Erza bend over and Jellal froze a little to admire Erza's well rounded and soft buttocks. He placed his member at her entrance and pushed into her. Erza was moaning loundy and he didn't care, he wanted everyone to hear, he wanted everyone to know that she was his and that no one could make her moan and scream like he did.

"More please Je..llal I need more harder" Erza pleaded, thick sweat dropped where forming on her face, she looked back at Jellal as he was pounding into her and his image drove her crazy. She loved his muscles tensed up and how his eyes looked when he was looking at her. "Look at me Jellal, don't take your eyes off me" Erza ordered. "Oh my god you are too hard" she moaned. "Keep going please" She begged.

Erzas moans where music to his ears. He was surprised when Erza got up and pulled his member out. "Now its my turn" Erza said I a seductive voice.

"I like where this is going" he said with a short laugh. He sat against the wall and watched as Erza sat on his lap. She lowered her body on his erection and moaned loudly as she felt his member go in her again.

"I can never get used to you" she said with a laugh.

"I know baby im sorry" he said kissing her.

Erza began to bounce up and down on his member, driving Jellal crazy.

"I..coming Erza" he moaned out softly.

"Me too oh my good Jellal" Erza said as she began to bounce faster and harder.

"Erza!" he moaned out as he came inside of her.

The both laid on the ground together trying to catch their breaths. Jellal check his pant pockets and he took out a small knife. Erza looked at him like he was crazy. "I know this is nuts but try to hide it somewhere, when the time comes use it, I know you have figured this place out by now, when you get the chance make a run for it. Natsu has his own plans, they know that it was Lisanna, they are not stupid" Jellal said.

Erza took the knife and hid it in her bra. "I know, they probably think that im still on vacation" she said.

"Yea I haven't had the chance to speak to him" Jellal whispered. "Ill start getting dressed they only gave us 30 minutes". He said

"Jellal, im worried about Natsu and his girlfriend" Erza whispered.

Jellal turned to her and kissed her on her lips softly. "Me too, but he is not stupid, he was gone through this many times, he and the girl will be fine, we just have to keep the guard up." He said "Lisanna has you on Eden Mountains, the next city where you can hide is 15 minutes away from here, they had my eyes covered but I figured it out. "When you escape, go there and look for Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki he will keep you safe until I get word on anything". Jellal whispered quickly.

"Okay I got it" Erza said determined.

Jellal knocked on the doors and waited for them to open.

"Remember what I said" he whispered.

Erza nodded and turned around, she hated to see him leave. She heard the doors open and close, then the footsteps started to sound farther and father until you couldn't hear them no more. She whipped her tears away and took out the small knife. She looked around the cell for a place where she would hide them.

"Ill get out of here, and kill you Lisanna" Erza swore, her anger growing inside of her as well as her child in her womb.

**Yes another baby on the way! **

**keep on reading for more, thank you so much to everyone that is supporting this story. I love Jellal and Erza so i had to do a little R and R with them!**

**Can Lisanna be stopped before she hurts more people? find out more! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Follow me on : Instagram Karenmariecamacho**

**tumblr: karenmariecamacho **

**Thank you and if i dont update this week happy thanks giving!**


End file.
